Mi primer y único verdadero amor
by Lady Yukiiko
Summary: Se conocieron cuando eran muy pequeños, crecieron juntos, y al final se enamoraron, pero ella no supo aceptarlo, y todo esto se lo cuenta Kagome, la ex mujer del Sr. Taishio, a su hija. Inu&Kag, plis leedme ToT Capítulo 7 actualizado
1. Todo comenzó,,,

**Mi primer y único verdadero amor**

Capítulo 1: Todo comenzó...

En un pequeño, pero elegante, apartamento de Tokio. Una niña de unos 13 años, de estatura media, ojos dorados y una larga melena azabache, estaba sentada delante de su escritorio haciendo sus tareas del instituto.

En realidad no prestaba mucha atención a sus deberes, no podía, solo deseaba que su madre llegara de una maldita vez, para pedirle explicaciones. Hace poco se había dado cuanta de todo y no era justo, no.

Ella quería estar con los tres, con ella, su padre y su pequeño hermano. No quería separase de ninguno, pero... mierda, porque todo lo que paso tuvo que ser cuando ella todavía no tenía sentido de la razón? No podía hacer nada en aquellos momentos ya que no lo entendía, era tan pequeña e inocente...

Distraída en esos pensamientos escuchó un sonido proveniente del recibidor. Escuchó como la llave entró en el paño, giró dos veces y finalmente se abrió la puerta para dejar escuchar el sonido de los tacones de su madre chocando contra la madera del _parquet_, y el de las bolsas del supermercado estrecharse contra el pecho de la mujer para no caer al suelo, esos sencillos sonidos sonaron a miel en sus oídos.

-¡¡¡ Atsuko!!! Ya estoy en casa.- elevó la voz para que su hija la oyera. Una hermosa mujer de aproximadamente 35 años, con una melena oscura como la misma noche, de reflejos azulados, largo y lacio hasta la cintura. Una penetrante, pero hermosa, mirada chocolateada, con la tez realmente blanca. Bastante alta y, que a pesar de la edad, con un cuerpo increíble, el de una diosa nórdica. Simplemente preciosa.

La cría se levanto de golpe tirando involuntariamente la silla al suelo, la levanto, y con la mirada enfadada se dirigió hacia la cocina donde ahora su madre estaba dejando las bolsas.

-¡Mamá!- le gritó en tono de reproche, apareciendo de golpe tras el umbral del pasillo, asustando a la mujer.-

-Que pasa hija?- preguntó girándose a mirarla un poco alarmada.

-Mamá, esto ya no puede seguir así, porque nos has hecho esto?-

-De que hablas? No te entiendo?- la incredulidad se notaba en sus facciones.

-Por que... te separaste de papá...?-

Esa pregunta pilló desprevenida a la mujer, sorprendiéndola a horrores, a que se refería con eso, exactamente?

-Como?- se atrevió a preguntar, porque si no, no entendería nada.

-No te hagas la loca, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero...- murmuró con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados.

-Explícate... por favor...- pidió la mujer acercándose a su pequeña y agarrándola de los hombros.

-Por que lo hiciste? Mamá, Kenshin y yo ya no lo soportamos, y aun que el no lo entiende no quiere veros separados a papá y a ti, al igual que yo...- lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerle las mejillas.

-Yo...- no sabía que decir, el estado de su hija la tenía atónita, no se lo esperaba, habían vivido unos años de es forma y nunca ella había reaccionado así por eso, y menos el mas pequeño de sus hijos...

-Por favor mamá, solo te pido una explicación...- dijo suplicante la pequeña.

-Verás hija... tu padre y yo...- comenzó arrastrándola hacía el sofá para que se sentara con ella.- ...es un poco complicado...- dijo ya sentada con su pequeña en brazos.

-No importa, mamá, ya tengo 13 años, soy lo suficiente mayor como para comprenderlo.-

-Si... ya eres mayor... pero...-

-Por favor...-

-Esta bien.- hizo una pausa.- Hace tiempo, incluso antes de que tu nacieras tu padre y yo peleábamos constantemente y decidimos tener un hijo para arreglarnos, y naciste tu.- hizo una pausa- Las discusiones cesaron pero aún seguíamos discutiendo. Digamos que tu padre una noche llegó un poco "alegre", yo cabreadísima empecé a discutir, pero él, pasando de mi, me "forzó"...- dijo haciendo con los dedos el signo de comas- aun que, como siempre, cedí a sus encantos y acabamos... ya sabes...-

- Arg... - exclamo haciendo un mohín de asco.

-Y nació tu hermano, pero después de eso las discusiones aumentaron cada vez mas, hasta el momento en que tu padre y yo decidimos divorciarnos, por nuestro bien y por tuyo y de tu hermano, vuestra custodia la tenia yo, pero no era justo que vuestro padre no pudiera estar con vosotros, me pareció injusto por vosotros también, así que os turnamos como hacemos ahora. ¿Pero a que viene todo esto?-

-Mamá, no es justo, no solo Kenshin, si no yo también quiero que estemos los cuatro juntos...-

-Eso... no puede ser hija, quedé en ese acuerdo con tu padre, quedemos en turnaros a ti a tu hermano, y hace años que no nos vemos...- dijo con un toque de nostalgia en su voz.

-Mamá... nos tratáis como si fuéramos prendas de ropa que se turnan y prestan las amigas, no es justo.- dijo en tono reprochante.

-Atsuko.- dijo en plan advertencia.

-Pero por qué no lo intentas siquiera?-

-Atsuko Taishio, he dicho que no y es que no.-

-Por favor...-

-Pero qué?- preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Por qué no?-

La mujer hondo un suspiro cansado, era igual que su ex marido, terca, nunca la haría cambiar de idea... pero no se lo permitiría.

-No, no pienso volver a reencontrarme con tu padre. Gracias a Dios el vive en otra ciudad, lejos de aquí, así que no intentes convencerme.-

-Mamá, compréndeme, solo puedo estar contigo los fines de semana, bueno, ni eso, ya que vengo fin de semana si fin de semana no, no es justo, ahora en el instituto es cuando mas te necesito...-

-No.- zanjó finalmente.

-Esta bien, me rindo, pero... al menos, te importaría contarme vuestra historia de amor? Por favor?-

-Que?- preguntó sonrojándose fuertemente, esa historia nunca se borraría de su memoria, nunca olvidara al mayor amor de su vida,, nunca, el único al que se a entregado, el padre de sus hijos... nunca olvidaría todos aquellos años, los mejores de su vida.

-Por favor, solo te pido eso... Como os conocisteis? Y como os enamorasteis? Y lo más importante, cuando os disteis cuenta de que estabais enamorados?- suplicó.

-Es... esta bien, te la contare...-murmuró.

-De verdad?- murmuró ensanchando una alegre y gran sonrisa.

-No te lo acabo de decir?- preguntó sarcástica.-

-Venga, empieza, me muero de ganas por saber como Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taishio se enamoraron.-

-Anda, calla y escucha.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Bien... todo comenzó... cuando tenía 6 años...-

_-.-_

_Una noche estrellada, y realmente hermosa, una pequeña niña, de 6 años, sentada en su escritorio leía entretenidamente un libro antes de disponerse a dormir. _

_Una larga melena oscura caía por su espalda, y sus chocolateados ojos hacían un movimiento de derecha a izquierda leyendo líneas y líneas de cada una de las paginas de ese libro. Para su corta edad era extraño lo bien que se le daba la lectura y lo mucho que le gustaba, aunque nada comparado con las mágicas manos que tenía para dibujar, muy pequeña para dibujar tan bien, o eso pensaban todos._

_Enfrascada en la lectura seguía, pero unos leves golpes en la ventana la despistaron haciendo cambiar su mirada por una confundida y en dirección al cuadrado hueco. _

_Se acercó a esta, escuchando mas golpecitos hasta ver que piedras chocaban contra el vidrió. Abrió la ventana, y abajo vio a un chico._

_-Kagome, Kagome!- la llamó, no muy fuerte, saliendo de tras de unos arbustos. Era más alto que ella. Una larga melena plateada caía en cascada por su espalda, y sus dorados ojos brillaban en la noche, tanto que hasta Kagome, desde el segundo piso, los podía ver con total claridad._

_-Inuyasha, que haces aquí?- le preguntó, en voz baja también, asomándose mas a la ventana para verlo mejor._

_-Vine a buscarte.- dijo alegre._

_-Que?- respondió sorprendida, y al sorprenderse tanto se asomo un poco mas provocando que sus pies dejasen de tocar el suelo y comenzar a caer. –Ah!- exclamó un diminuto grito alertando al chico, que fue corriendo hacia ella._

_Por un momento pensó que no llegaría, pero gracias a Dios llegó, la niña quedó acunada entre sus brazos y él la miró con ternura._

_-.-_

-Mamá, en serio caites y quedaste en sus brazos?- preguntó una emocionada Atsuko.

-Jeje, si, todos aquellos recuerdos los tengo siempre a flor de piel, aun recuerdo el calor de sus brazos...- confesó mientras su mirada se volvía nostálgica y se abrazaba a si misma.

-Uho...- exclamó.

_-.-_

_-Estas bien Kagome?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos, viendo como ella abría sus grandes ojos, que había cerrado fuertemente por el susto, volteando la mirada hacia él._

_-Si...- contestó tímidamente, se puso nerviosa entre aquellos brazos, estaba tan bien envuelta en ellos..._

_-Vamos.- dijo bajándola y agarrándola de la mano, llevándosela._

_-Eh?... espera.- exclamó parando en seco.- Inuyasha, es muy tarde, si mi mamá entra en mi habitación y se da cuenta de que no estoy se enfadará, y luego me regañará. Mejor mañana.-_

-No, ahora, por favor, llevo todo el día queriéndotelo enseñar... además volveremos enseguida.-

_-No se... me prometes que volveremos lo antes posible?-_

_-Si, vamos.- y de la mano la arrastro calle abajo._

_&&&&&_

_Toc-toc_

_-Kagome, hija.-pero no obtuvo respuesta_

_Toc- toc. _

_-Ya estas dormida?- volvió a tocar y preguntar, pero nada.- Kago...- pero cuando entró la sorpresa fue que ahí no había nadie, ni su hija ni nada, y... la ventana abierta...- Dios mío... TAKATO, TAKATO!!- gritó la mujer dirigiéndose a su habitación buscando a la persona nombrada._

_-Que pasa Sonomi?- preguntó alarmado al verla entrar llorando._

_-Kagome... Kagome...-balbuceó._

_-Que le pasa a Kagome?-preguntó asustado._

_-... no... no esta en su habitación y... la ventana esta abierta...-intentó vocalizar correctamente entre un mar de sollozos._

_-Que?- preguntó levantándose y yendo hacia la habitación de su hija._

_-Kagome, Kagome si esto es una broma sal ahora mismo.- advirtió su padre hablándole a todo tipo de mueble en el que entrase el pequeño cuerpo de su hija._

_Pero nadie contestó._

_-Dios mío, Takato...- en ese momento sonó el teléfono, Sonomi fue a cogerlo.- Si?-_

_&&&&&_

_-El parque? Que hay de interesante en el parque que nosotros no sepamos, si nos lo conocemos de pe a pa.- dijo parando la carrera._

_-No, mira esto.- la arrastró hacia el interior de unos arbustos, apartándolos y haciendo camino, para luego cruzar un pequeño bosque y llegar a..._

_-Es precioso...- exclamó maravillada la cría._

_-Te lo dije, sabía que te gustaría-_

-.-

-Como era ese lugar, mamá?- preguntó curiosa.

-Ya va...-

-.-

_Era hermoso. Delante de ellos había un pequeño lago, al otro lado, bastante lejos de allí se veía un valle y mas lejos aún se observaba el monte Fuji, todo adornado con la tenue luz de la luna, la cual se reflejaba sobre la cristalina agua del lago. Era una maravilla para la vista._

_-Uauuuh- exclamó.- Cómo descubriste este lugar?-_

_-Pues, esta tarde estaba muy aburrido sin ti, y me puse a caminar por aquí, hasta que encontré esto, fui corriendo a buscarte para enseñártelo, pero tu madre me dijo que estabas en casa de una amiga.-_

_-Es hermoso...-_

_-No tanto como tu...- susurró._

_-Que? Dijiste algo?-_

_-No, que es hermoso.-_

_-Si...-_

_&&&&&_

_-Lo sabía! Enseguida nos encontramos ahí, adiós.- y colgó._

_-Que pasa Sonomi?-_

_-Pues me acaba de llamar Izayoi, que Inuyasha tampoco esta en casa, vamos a buscar a los niños, ya sabemos donde pueden estar.-_

_-Donde?- preguntó Takato, pero demasiando tarde, su mujer fue a cambiarse._

_-Cariño, té cojo el coche. Ahora vuelvo.- dijo después de ponerse algo decente, para no salir en camisón. Cogió las llaves y con el coche se encaminó al parque._

_&&&&&_

_-Venga va, debemos regresar antes de que nuestros padres se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia Inuyasha.-_

_-Si vamos.- la volvió a coger de la mano, y juntos volvieron a cruzar ese diminuto bosque. Ya estaban a la salida del parque cuando..._

_-A donde creéis que vais, niños?- preguntaron dos voces femeninas tras los jóvenes._

_-Mierda...- susurró el niño._

_-Oh, oh...- exclamó la niña._

_-Inuyasha!-_

_-Kagome!-_

_-Que?- preguntaron al unísono._

_-Se puede saber que hacéis a estas horas en la calle y completamente solos?- preguntaron ambas mujeres cabreadas._

_-Eh... jeje...- rieron nerviosos._

_-A casa ahora mismo muchachita.- dijo Sonomi cogiendo la mano de su hija._

_-Lo mismo digo Inuyasha.- dijo Izayoi agarrando la oreja del chico._

_-Ay... ay... ay... que eso duele mamá.- exclamó._

_Cada mujer empezó a arrastrar a su hijo asta el su respectivo coche._

_-Adiós Inuyasha...-_

_-Adiós Kagome...- _

_Se murmuraron mutuamente. Solo se escucharon ellos._

_&&&&&_

_3 años después..._

_-Hija, prepárate ya, o llegaras tarde, hoy es tu primer día.-_

_-Si mamá.-_

_-Por cierto,- mientras le entregaba su desayuno.- Estarás en el curso de Inuyasha._

_-Como? Si el es un año mayor que yo.-_

_-Pero a repetido.-_

_-O sea, que repite 4º de primaría?-_

_-Exacto.-_

_-Pues se lo tenía bien calladito...-_

_Ding-dong_

_-Debe de ser él, va, ve, que os tenéis que ir juntos.-_

_-Si, adiós mamá.- se levantó de la mesa, cogió su mochila, abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con su mejor amigo y juntos irse a la escuela._

_-Hola Kagome.-_

_-Hola Inuyasha... te lo tenías calladito, eeh?-_

_-El qué?-_

_-Que repites curso. Por que no me lo dijiste? Puedes confiar en mi, además ahora iremos juntos, si es que no vuelves a repetir.-_

_El pobre chico se sonrojó hasta la médula._

_-Eh...?-_

_-Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré con los estudios, no te preocupes.-_

_-Hey, pequeña empollona, no me vaciles.-_

_-Jajajajaja, no te estoy validando, solo te digo la verdad.-_

_-No, me estas llamando tonto.-_

_-Que no.-_

_-Que si.-_

_-Que no.-_

_-Que si.-_

_-Ay, ya, basta.-_

_-De acuerdo, pero que conste que no e repetido porque no haya estudiado.-_

_-Entonces...?-_

_-Pues... me e vuelto un gamberro...-admitió apenado._

_-Pues yo te sacare de ahí.- dijo solemnemente._

_-Si, claro, una cría como tú? Ja.-_

_-No soy una cría.- reprochó haciendo un puchero._

_-Si lo eres.-_

_-No lo soy.-_

_-Si.-_

_-No.-_

_-Si.-_

_-Basta. Eres un idiota Inuyasha.- salió corriendo y llorando sin mirar donde iba._

_Estaba en el bordillo de la carretera, y no se paró a mirar si pasaba algún coche, hasta que llorando, en medio de la carretera, vio como se acercaba uno a gran velocidad..._

_-KAGOME!!!- gritó Inuyasha corriendo hacía ella._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holaaaaaaaaaa!!

Muy buenas todo el mundo, aquí vuelvo yo, la pesada de turno, con una nueva historia, mi segundo fic, para ser exactos, jojojo.

Vale, unas pequeñas aclaraciones:

-.- eso es cuando salgo y entro de lo que es la historia.

&&&&& eso es el cambio de escena en la historia

_blablabla _obviamente, es como escribo la historia, xD

Y pues espero que haya gustado, y como siempre se suele decir, quiero reviews, si, muchos, muchos reviews jajaja (que egoísta que soy) xD.

Y bueno aprovecho para nombrar mi primer fic, Nuestro amor, jejeje, y tengo otra historia en la cabeza, el primer capi escrito, y si queréis, lo publico, pero eso será después de cómo vaya este, espero que guste jeje, quien no xD

Y pues desde aquí, digo que este fic va dedicado a la majestuosa, y grandísima Kikyo-dono-sama... Amiga! Mil gracias, de verdad ToT, esto no se me olvidará nunca, esta historia te la dedico a ti, la primera, y después va dedicada a cierta persona que no voy a nombrar... jojo, soy malvada, también va por mi onee-chan y pues para quien la lea, supongo.

Gracias a las personas que se hayan pasado a leerme, y las que me comenten, y también gracias a las que me lean y no comenten, igual han utilizado su tiempo en leerme y eso es muy bonito, al menos para mi

Gracias a todos.

Muchísimos besos y hasta el próximo capítulo (si vosotros queréis, vamos xD)

Os quiere Yukiko-09.


	2. La vuelta mas loca al colegio

**Mi primer y único verdadero amor**

Capítulo 2: La vuelta mas loca al colegio.

_-KAGOME!- gritó el chico._

_El miedo la tenía paralizada, cada vez veía mas cerca y mas borroso el coche que se acercaba a ella velozmente. Sus piernas no la obedecían, estaba asustada..._

_Pero de pronto notó como alguien la guardó entre sus brazos y la llevó consigo al suelo de la acera, fuera del peligro._

_-.-_

-Que fuerte y valiente que es mi papá.- dijo una enorgullecida Atsuko, de su padre.

-Jeje. Si, siendo muy pequeños, me salvó de que aquel coche se me llevara por delante.- confesó la mujer.

-Que mas? Que mas? Sigue explicando!-

-Si, tranquila.-

_-.-_

_-Estas bien, pequeña?- estaban tirados en el suelo, el encima de ella. Mirándola a la cara para comprobar que estaba bien._

_Ella lo miró, estaba debajo de el, se veía tan guapo... era su héroe, su mejor amigo... pero aún eso, tenerlo tan cerca le provocaba un sonrojo, por mucho que no lo quisiera admitir..._

_-Si...- dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos aún bañados en lágrimas._

_-Tonta! Como se te ocurre cruzar sin mirar? Idiota, podrían abete atropellado.-sus facciones pasaron de unas tiernas y preocupadas a una enfadadas._

_-Lo siento...- un momento ¿Se había disculpado? Pero si la culpa la tiene el.-No!, no lo siento, es tu culpa..- le reprochó levantándose y saliendo de debajo de el.- Tu me has llamado cría._

_-Kagome...- suspiró cansinamente._

_-No, déjame en paz.- refunfuñó alzando la voz._

_-Kagome...- volvió a suspirar._

_-Que no.- tajó._

_-Basta Kagome!!- gritó acercándose y abrazándola a contra voluntad de ella. _

_-No! Suéltame, estoy enfada contigo, no me hables.- farfulló intentando zafarse del abrazo de su amigo._

_-Ya! Estate quieta!- le gritó, y por lo visto, ella un poco dudosa le obedeció.- Perdóname ¿si?, siento haberte llamado así.- le murmuró al oído._

_-Inuyasha...-susurró._

_-¿Amigos?- preguntó dudoso._

_-Amigos...- afirmó con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_Deshicieron el abrazo y se miraron, largos segundos. Cada uno observó las orbes del otro... perdiéndose en los ojos de su amigo..._

_Se sonrieron y se fueron al colegio cogidos de la mano._

_Al llegar..._

_-KAGOME!!!!- gritó una chica._

_-Esa voz...- murmuró emocionada, y apretando, involuntariamente, la mano de Inuyasha._

_Volteó para encontrarse con una niña de su edad, con el cabello recogido en una alta coleta, color castaño oscuro. Y unos intensos ojos color café._

_-SANGO!!!!- gritó soltando la mano de Inuyasha e ir corriendo a abrazar a la persona nombrada._

_-.-_

-Sango...Sango? la tía Sango?- preguntó.

-La misma, ella era y es mi mejor amiga.-

-Anda...-

_-.-_

_-Amiga!!- dijo abrazándola y ambas empezando a dar saltitos._

_-_"Joder, ni que no se hayan visto en un año..."-_pensó el peliplateado._

_-Dios mío, 3 meses sin verte, que trauma.- le dijo Kagome._

_-Ya ves, como te echado de menos, amiga.-_

_-Y yo.- dejó de abrazarla y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Inuyasha observándolas.- Em... Sango... el es Inuyasha, me mejor amigo, del que tanto te e hablado. Irá a nuestra clase.-_

_-Hola!!- le saludó._

_-Hola.- contestó no muy alegre._

_-Bueno, el es un año mas mayor, vamos, que repite...-dijo burlonamente._

_-Calla, pequeña empollona!- le soltó después de escuchar lo que ella le había dicho._

_-Gracias.-agradeció sarcásticamente formándose en sus labios una triunfante sonrisa._

_-Grrr...- gruñó._

_Sango veía la escena con una gotita derramándose por su sien._

_Cuando perro y gato dejaron de pelearse, Kagome miró un poco a su alrededor. Fijándose en un chico... le resultaba... familiar... No, no podía ser el, el vivía lejos... no. Pero todo lo que veía era exactamente igual a él... _

_El chico estaba de espaldas, recalzado en una de las columnas, de espaldas a ella. Cogía su mochila con la manó recalzándola sobre su hombro. Se pelo era negro como la noche, tan negro que desprendía reflejos azules, exactamente como el de Kagome, y lo llevaba recogido en una pequeñita y baja coletita sobre la nuca._

_Dudosa de equivocarse, se acercó a el. No demasiado. Disimuladamente, y entre la gente, dio medía vuelta para verle la cara... y al verlo sus ojos al igual que su boca se abrieron enormemente , si, era el..._

_Sango e Inuyasha veían extrañados los actos de Kagome, que al ver que su cara sufría aquella metamorfosi, fueron a ver que pasaba, pero antes de llegar Kagome ya había echado a correr en dirección al chico que había en la columna, saltándole a los brazos y gritando._

_-MIROKU!!!-gritó alegre._

_-.-_

-Miroku...? El tío Miroku?-

-Ya los sabras...-

_-.-_

_-M?- musitó mirando a la chica que se le había tirado a los brazos, y claro, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, así que situó la palma de su manó sobre la nalga de Kagome._

_-Uhm... MIROKUUUUUU!!- gritó, esta vez enojada, estampando, muy, pero que muy fuertemente, la palma de su mano contra la mejilla del chico.- PERVERTIDO!!!-_

_-Que pasa Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha acercándose, que por lo visto había visto la cachetada y había escuchado la última palabra dicha por la chica._

_-Que pasa?- preguntó esta vez Sango apareciendo tras el ojidorado._

_-Kagome...?- preguntó, confundido, el moreno, sobandose la mejilla.- De verdad eres tu?- preguntó esta vez mas sereno._

_-Es que acaso tienes otra prima que se llame así?- preguntó malhumorada, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de perfil al chico._

_-Primita mía!!! Cuanto tiempo.- dijo abrazándola eufóricamente, y tocándole el..._

_PLASSS!!!_

_-Au...- murmuró sobandose la otra mejilla.- Veo que cada vez pegas mas fuerte._

_-PERO MIROKU, ES QUE NO PUEDES DEJAR DE SER UN PERVERTIDO NI CON TU PROPIA PRIMA?? ESTO QUEDÓ CLARO HACE UNOS AÑOS YA, NO??- le gritó a todo pulmón, dejando un poco sordo al chaval._

_-.-_

-Tu primo? Tu primo se llama Miroku?-

-Si.-

-Se llama igual que mi tío...-

-Por que... mi primo Miroku y tu tío Miroku con la misma persona...-

-Que?- preguntó soprendida.

-Shhhh...- una misteriosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

_-.-_

_Inuyasha y Sango veían la, cómica, escena entre primos, aunque muy sorprendidos, ya que sus ojos no podían salírseles mas de los ojos. _

_-Je...je...- rió nervioso.- Je... ya sabes como soy primita._

_-Que morro tienes...-_

_-Kagome, Kagome.- se animó Sango.- Explícanos un poco esto, por favor.-_

_-Ah... Oh... claro... él es Miroku, mi primo.-_

_-Hola!!- saludó él, que parecía totalmente recuperado de tal torta que le había propinado Kagome._

_-Hola!- saludaron Inuyasha y Sango al unísono._

_-Se puede saber...- quiso preguntar Kagome, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y ella, Sango e Inuyasha tuvieron que ir hacía su clase mientras Miroku se quedó en secretaría. _

_Al llegar a la clase, bastante grande por cierto, Kagome y Sango se querían sentar por el medio, en cambio el chico quería irse hacia el final. Y claro su terquedad no se la quitaba nadie, así que se fue a los últimos lugares del aula, mientras la niñas se quedaron por el medio._

_Minutos después entro otro niño, de pelo negro, recogido en una pequeña trencita, y ojos azules se acercó a Kagome y Sango, cosa que le llamó la atención a Inuyasha y no dejó de seguirlo y vigilarlo con la mirada._

_-Hola chicas!!- saludó._

_-Hola Ranma!!- saludaron ellas alegremente._

_-Como han ido las vacaciones?- preguntó por entablar conversación con ellas mientras se paraba delante de la mesa de Kagome._

_-Muy bien.- contestaron ambas._

_-Esta ocupado este sitio?- preguntó._

_-N...- iba a contestar Kagome pero alguien se le adelantó._

_-Si.- contestó tajante Inuyasha dejando bruscamente la mochila sobre la mesa, justo en las narices de Ranma._

_-Ah... de acuerdo. Hola! Me llamo Ranma Saotome, y tu?- dijo extendiéndole la manó._

_-Inuyasha Taishio.- contestó sin mirarlo, sentándose._

_-Encantado...- murmuró mirando de nuevo a la chicas._

_-RANMAAA!!- gritó una chica, entrando a toda prisa por la puerta. Tenía el pelo largo hasta media espalda, negro azulado, y con los ojos esmeralda._

_-Buf...- articuló el aludido haciendo un mohín de fastidio._

_-Akane!!- gritaron Sango y Kagome al ver a la chica. Levantándose y dirigiéndose a ella._

_-Chicas!!!- gritó al verlas, acercándose a ellas, pasando de Ranma._

_-AAAAAH!!-gritaron la tres corriendo a abrazarse._

_-"_Falta alguien mas??"-_ prensó irónicamente Inuyasha._

_Se abrazaron eufóricamente durante largos instantes, como antes con Sango, dando saltitos de felicidad y alegría._

_&&&&&_

_-¿Miroku?- preguntó una chica detrás de el._

_Este volteó._

_-¿Kagome?- preguntó al ver a la chica...- No. RIN!!- dijo abrazándola y tocando..._

_PLASSS!!_

_-.-_

-Rin? No... ahora me dirás que Rin es mi tía también, cierto?-

-Pues si, aunque parezca mucha casualidad, ella es mi prima, y la mujer de tu tío, el hermano de tu padre.-

-La madre de mis primas Kanna y Kagura?-

-Exactamente.-

-Dios...-murmuró alucinada.

_-.-_

_-Miroku...- murmuró enfadada con una venita en la cabeza y en el puño._

_-Je... je... pero, que haces aquí?- preguntó._

_-Pues que me e mudado, por cierto? Que pasa con Kagome?-_

_-Oh...- y le explicó todo lo sucedido._

_&&&&&_

_-Muy bien alumnos, hoy, como saben, comenzamos curso, y pues con nosotros comienzan dos alumnos nuevos mas. Pasad.- informó la tutora del esa clase._

_De la puerta entraron dos personas, un chico y una chica._

_Kagome entró en shock, de alegría, al ver a una de esa personas._

_-Ri...Rin...?- musitó con los ojos desorbitados mirando a la persona nombrada, la cual la miraba a ella con una gran sonrisa._

_-Bien, ellos son, Miroku Housi y Rin Takashima.- presentó la profesora._

_Rin tenía unos rasgos muy parecidos a los de Kagome, demasiado para el gusto de todos, ya que los demás alumnos tuvieron que mirarlas un par de veces a ambas. Tenía el pelo de igual color que Kagome, e igual de largo, solo que recogido en una pequeña coleta al lado, y los ojos igual de expresivos y grande, color chocolate._

_Las dos chicas se miraban la una a la otra, sonriéndose mutuamente. Casi se les saltan las lagrimas a ambas._

_-Bueno, se sentaran en los dos lugares libres que hay delante de Higurashi, y Taishio. Por cierto, Taishio, es repetidor, a ver si nos ponemos las pilas...- informó, bueno, mas bien, chinchó al chico. _

_Inuyasha solo le devolvió una quemada mirada._

_Miroku y Rin corrieron, lo que se dice bastante, por coger el lugar de delante de Kagome, pero Rin llegó primero, dejó su mochila y antes de sentarse no pudo reprimir la ganas de abrazar a su querida prima._

_-Primita!!- murmuró cariñosamente Kagome correspondiendo al abrazo._

_-Por favor, chicas, los abrazos a la hora del patio.-_

_-Si.- contestaron fastidiadas, Rin se sentó. Miroku delante de Inuyasha._

_La clase siguió su curso, mientras la profesora no se daba cuenta Kagome, Rin y Miroku empezaban a hablar de todo lo que se habían echado de menos, dios, hacia años que no se veían._

_En el cambió de clase, que solo duró a un minuto pudieron levantarse y abrazarse, tiempo suficiente también para que Kagome presentase a todos, a sus primos y a sus amigos._

_La siguiente hora hicieron los mismo, hasta que llegó la hora del patio, allí si que formaron una buena._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!- gritó una entusiasmada Kagome abrazando nuevamente a su prima._

_-Ya, Kagome, cálmate... que me estas ahogando.- dijo la pobre._

_-Ups... perdón, jeje.- rió nerviosa mientras la soltaba.- Pero... a ver, ya me estáis contando, que hacéis aquí?-_

_Miroku y Rin empezaron a hablar contando cada uno su historia, confundiendo sus voces._

_-Esperad, esperad, de uno en uno, Miroku, tu primero.-_

_-Pues que en mi colegio una chica me montó la de Dios porque le había tocado el trasero, y me echaron del colegio.- contó sin inmutarse._

_-Y lo dice tan tranquilo...- dijo Kagome irónicamente. _

_Normal que lo echaran, ya que tenía ese defecto desde pequeño, y su madre, para ver si intentaba quitarle esa maña lo metió en un colegio religioso, que por lo visto no sirvió de mucho, y lo trasladaron a ahí._

_-Rin?-_

_-Pues mi padre a cambiado de trabajo, ahora trabaja aquí en Tokio, y pues nos hemos mudado.-_

_-Dios, no me puedo imaginar una mejor vuelta al colegio.- dijo mirando al cielo con ojos de cordero degollado._

_-Kagome, Sango!!- dijo una chica acercándose al grupo._

_-Akane, Ranma!!- contestaron ellas al verlos._

_-Os presentare.-corroboró una vez los chicos ya estaban con ellos.- Miroku, Rin, ellos son Akane y Ranma. Akane, Ranma, ellos son mis primos, Rin y Miroku.-_

_-Hey.- musitó Miroku._

_-Encantada.- dijeron Rin y Akane a la vez._

_-Y bueno, a vosotros ya os lo e presentado antes. Dijo refiriéndose a sus primos y a Sango.- Akane, Ranma, el es Inuyasha, mi mejor amigo.-_

_-Hola!- saludó alegremente la chica._

_-Tsk...- fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de Ranma hacia Inuyasha._

_-Feh...- y esa fue la única repuesta que le devolvió Inuyasha._

_&&&&&_

_2 años después..._

_-Va, Inuyasha, tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes finales.- le regañó mientras lo estiraba del brazo._

_-Por dios, Kagome, no tengo ganas de estudiar, después del día de hoy de lo único que tengo ganas es de dormir, anda.- refunfuñó._

_-No! Tenemos que estudiar, recuerda que si no fuera por mi te hubieras quedado en cuarto de nuevo, en quinto lo mismo, y no pienso permitir que repitas sexto y no vallas conmigo al instituto.- reprochó._

_-Y dale, pues repito, no quiero estudiar ahora.-_

_-No digas tonterías ¡A estudiar!- ordenó enfada._

_-No...- murmuró dando un gran bostezo._

_-Inuyasha a la de una...-advirtió._

_-No.-_

_-Inuyasha a la de dos...-_

_-No.-_

_-Inuyasha a la de tres. Se acabó, ven aquí.- y finalmente lo agarró muy fuerte de la oreja._

_-Ay... ay... ay... Kagome.- murmuró enfadado._

_-Que suerte que Izayoi me dijera tu punto débil, ahora vendrás a mi casa y estudiaremos y no opondrás resistencia ni dirás ni un solo comentario, verdad?-_

_-Ay... ay... ay...-_

_-Verdad?- dijo estirándole mas fuerte._

_-SI.-_

_-Muy bien, ese es mi Inu.-dijo irónica._

_-Grrrrr...- gruñó por lo bajo.- _"Esta me la pagaras Kagome."- _pensó._

_-No tienen remedio...- murmuraron al unísono Sango, Akane y Rin con una gotita derramándose por su sien._

_-Jajaja.- se reía Ranma._

_-Ole mi primita.- enorgulleció sarcásticamente Miroku.- Inuyasha, veo que Kagome te tiene controlado ¿eeh?-_

_-Callaros ya!- refunfuñó malhumorado, otra vez Kagome le ganaba._

_&&&&&_

_Dos semanas después..._

_-Míralo, va!- le presionaba ella._

_-No, míralo tu primero ,yo no quiero mirar.- dijo entregándole el sobre con las notas finales._

_-Cobarde...- susurró._

_-Yo no soy tan listo como tu, pequeña empollona.-_

_-Y dale, no quiero que me llames mas así. A que no lo abro?-amenazó._

_-Vale, perdón, va, míralo.-_

_Cogió el sobre, lo abrió, sacó el blanco papel, doblado debidamente, lo desplegó, y sus orbes empezaron a seguir las líneas de letras y números. _

_Por cada línea que leía su cara se tornaba mas angustiada, sus ojos leían entre cerrados cada línea..._

_-Que?- preguntó ansioso._

_-Dios... lo... lo siento.- murmuró tapándose la boca con una mano, y con la otra aguantando la hoja, que le fue retirada por la rápida de su amigo._

_Ansioso empezó a leer la líneas, una tras otra, y cada una de sus expresiones hacia que la sonrisa burlona de Kagome se ensanchara mas, y mas y mas hasta que..._

_-Maldita, me has mentido.-_

_-Jajajajajaja, te lo has creído, jajajajaja... tendrías... que haberte visto... jajajaja la cara que has puesto... jaja...- se mofó en su cara._

_-Entonces... he... aprobado?-_

_-Si...- le confirmó, pero esta vez con una alegre y sincera sonrisa.-_

_-Kagome...- murmuró abrazándola.- Gracias..._

_-Jeje...- correspondió al abrazo.- De nada..._

_Entonces Inuyasha se separó de ella, no mucho, con sus manos cogió las mejillas de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos._

_Ella dejó caer sus hombros y dejó que él la cogiera así y tuviera su rostro tan cerca del suyo... _

_-Por algo eres... mi mejor amigo... te... tenía que ayudar... no?- murmuró ella perdida en las doradas orbes del chico._

_-Kagome... yo...- la miró fijamente, sus ojos tan grandes y expresivos, después miró sus labios... no muy gruesos, carmines y brillantes... primero la miraba a los ojos y luego a los labios... _

_Lentamente se acercó a ellos, cuanto mas cerca estaba mas cerraba los ojos y ella al contrario, cuanto mas se acercaba mas los abría. Pero como por instinto entreabrió los labios, él ladeó ligeramente su cara, y encajó perfectamente sus labios con los de ella._

_-_"Co-co-co-como? Inuyasha... Inuyasha... me esta besando?"-_pensó atónita y estática._

_Él entreabrió los ojos, viendo que a ella casi se le salían de sus orbitas, y ahí se dio cuenta de lo que había echo... ¡Había besado a su mejor amiga!_

_Él también abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, soltándola de golpe, separándose de ella para verla a los ojos, que con solo una mirada ya entendía su pregunta, la misma que se había echo él._

_Ciertamente, él la quería, siempre la había querido como mas que una amiga, pero nunca llegó a pensar que perdiera la cabeza de esa manera, como para llegar a besarla. _

_-_"Y... y ahora que le digo?"-_pensó asustado por la reacción de la chica._

_-I-Inu... yasha...?- susurró como pudo._

_-Yo... Kagome...- la miró a los ojos.- ... lo siento...- y salió corriendo con la cabeza baja._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y hasta aquí el segundo capi, me alegra que guste mi historia, aunque solo haya tenido 3 reviews en el primer capi, no importa, algo me dice que tendré mas, jeje.

Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado, ya veis, pero continua, y muy interesante.

Agradecimientos a:

**Yukino14: **Onee-chaaaaaaan!! Tu siempre acompañándome en mis historias, no sabes como te lo agradezco, mil gracias hermanita mayoooooor!!! TeQmmmmm!! Y bueno, no te lo e dicho antes, pero esto no afectar en nada a que yo siga siendo tu lectora "number one" nop, nop, yo te voy a ser siempre fiel en los fics, aunque ya sabes el problema que tengo, una mierda vamos, jeje, bueno, muchísimos bss mi amor, adeuuuuu!!!(K)(L)

**Setsuna17:** Holaaaaaaa!! Lo primero, gracias por desearme suerte, verdaderamente la necesitare, y me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado la historia, y bueno, pediste que la continuara, y aquí tienes nuevo capi, espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, jeje, y bueno, tambien gracias por comentarme y espero tu review en el siguiente capítulo, chaoooo (K)

**Ryomahellsing:** Holaaaaaaaa!! Gracias por comentarme, eso lo primero, de verdad mil gracias y a mi, incluso, me alegra mucho mas que a ti que te guste mi idea, ya no recuerdo como salió, pero mira, salió y decidí escribirla, creo que gustara, o eso al menos me dices tu cosa de la cual te estoy muy agradecida, y te tomo la palabra de que seguiré así, espero que el capi te haya gustado y de nuevo, te tomo la palabra y espero ver tu review en este capi, muchas gracias, chao, muchos bss! (K)(K)

Y bueno, hasta aquí la contestación de los reviews del primer capi. Espero que mas gente se anime a leerme, muchas gracias a todos, incluso a los que leen y no comentan, y bueno, hasta el próximo capiiii!!

(Mil perdones si hay faltas de ortografía, jeje)

Chaoooooo!!

Os quiere Yukiko-09.


	3. Caos

**Mi primer y único verdadero amor**

Capítulo 3: Caos.

-Que!? Que te besó?- preguntó atónita.

-Jajajaja... si. Me besó.- le confirmó.

-Dios..., que fuerte. Ay, pero que tonta soy, sigue anda.-

-Si.-

_-.-_

_Durante todo el verano no se volvieron a ver, el se fue con su familia de vacaciones, y ella con la suya muy lejos de él. Excepto algunos días para que se inscribieran en el instituto, pero no coincidieron._

_Cada uno intentaba olvidar ese beso. Pero les era imposible... ese momento... esos labios... Dios, era muy difícil no recordarlo, el calor, la tibieza, la dulzura de los labios del otro..._

_Pasaron los tres meses de vacaciones de verano y volvieron a verse, pero ya era distinto, era muy difícil hablarse en ese estado. Digamos que ya no eran los mismo, ya no eran ¿amigos? Entonces, que eran?_

_Gracias a un milagro no les tocó en la misma clase, Rin y Sango si que iban con Kagome, pero a Miroku le tocó en la clase de Inuyasha. Y Akane y Ranma se fueron con sus familias a China. Nunca mas se volvieron a ver._

_Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y Kagome se iba haciendo "famosa" en el instituto, era un de las chicas mas guapas de su curso, y todas le iban detrás, admirándola, todos querían ser sus "amigos", de un día para otro se convirtió en la niña popular del instituto, ligaba con todos los chicos guapos, y así se iba olvidando de su "ex" mejor amigo..._

_Por otro lado, Inuyasha ya no era tan popular como antes los fue en el colegio. En el colegio Kagome se peleaba con todas para que no se metieran con él ni le pidieran de salir muchísimas chicas, pero ella no lo veía con ese tipo de ojos que a él le hubiese gustado. Digamos que era uno de los marginados, cada vez estaba mas solo, solo tenía a Miroku, que a pesar de ser el primo de Kagome, hicieron buenas migas en el colegio y acabaron convirtiéndose en los mejores e inseparables amigos, por eso él fue el único que nunca lo dejó solo, nunca._

_Pero ya se estaba cansando de todo eso. _

_Pasaron los años... y les volvió a tocar juntos en la misma clase. Kagome ya ni se acordaba de quien era él. Había cambiado bastante, por lo cual, ya que ni de su nombre se acordaba, ahora menos del chico, que había cambiado, y mucho, físicamente, aunque su cambió no había mejorado, no era para nada atractivo._

_Él empezó a hacer buenas migas con los chicos de la clase, y pronto se corrió la voz de que estaba, y que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de la popular Kagome Higurashi, o ya conocida como "la diosa" o "la pija", ya que se había vuelto una pija asquerosa._

_Y esa noticia llegó a los oídos de Kagome._

_Estaban en la gran habitación de Kagome, después de una larga y agotadora tarde de "shopping". Ahora quedaba probárselo todo y hacer sus propios arreglos a su estilo personal. Y por que no? De paso, cotillear un poco._

_-Kagome, Kagome.- la llamó una de sus amigas._

_-Dime, Kimiko.-_

_Kimiko, otra de las amiga del trío mas famoso del colegio, Kagome, la principal, seguida de su prima, Rin, y mejor amiga de toda la vida, Sango. Eran cuatro, Kagome, Sango, Rin y Kimiko._

_-Sabes de que me enterado?- empezó poniendo el típico tono de maruja._

_-Cuenta, cuenta.- dijeron al unísono las otras tres chicas que había en la habitación. _

_-Me enterado que te a salido otro pretendiente, y que este lleva años enamorado de ti.-_

_-QUE DICES? OTRO?- chillaron atónitas Rin y Sango._

_-Normal.- dijo Kagome con aires de superioridad- Quien es esta vez?- preguntó tranquilamente, eso era su pan de cada día._

_-Es de nuestra clase, ese feo, llamado Inuyasha Taishio.-_

_Al escuchar ese nombre Kagome sintió una punzada en el corazón. Le sonaba mucho ese nombre, y algo en él hacía que su corazón se acelerara y volcara... Sentía que tenía que ver mucho con esa persona... pero no sabía, o mas bien no recordaba el que..._

_-Inuyasha...- susurró para sus adentros, un poco sorprendida e intrigada._

_-Inuyasha?- preguntaron Rin y Sango.- Ese nombre...- siguió Sango.- Kagome, Inuyasha, no te acuerdas de él?- finalizó preguntando Rin._

_-No, por qué?- mintió._

_-Kagome, de verdad ya no recuerdas a Inuyasha, ya no sabes quien era?-_

_-Refrescadme la memoria.-_

_-Kagome... Inuyasha era...- comenzó Rin._

_-Tu mejor amigo...- finalizó Sango._

_Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

_Kagome comenzó a recordarlo todo. Lo importante que era ese ser para ella, todos los momento juntos que pasaron, los bueno, los malos, el beso... aquel beso... Sus abrazos... sus palabras... sus ojos... todo él, ahora recordaba a su verdadero y mejor amigo, pero no, no tenía que recordarlo, no podía, tal y como todo estaba ahora no podía recordarlo. Lo mejor sería hacerse la loca._

_-A si?- fingió sorpresa.- Pues no recuerdo haber tenido nunca un amigo llamado así, y menos tan feo.- _

_-Como?- preguntaron una atónitas Sango y Rin._

_-Lo dices en serio Kagome?- preguntó Rin._

_-Si.- dijo aparentando confianza en su respuesta._

_-"_Dios mío, ya no lo recuerda..."-_pensó una angustiada Rin._

_-_"Kagome, porque ya no lo recuerdas?"-_ se preguntó Sango. Ambas muy defraudadas porque su amiga lo olvidase tan rápido._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dejemos estas penosas caras, que no entiendo por que están y vamos a proseguir con lo nuestro de acuerdo? Venga que cada un cosa sus bolsas que aun nos queda mucha tarde por delante.- habó Kimiko._

_-Si.- contestaron las demás._

_&&&&&_

_Pasaron los días, y cada uno de ellos Kagome estaba atenta a Inuyasha, lo observaba todo el rato, incluso de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Y eso hizo entender al chico que igual ella quería algo con él. Por otro lado ella sentía como si estuviese volviendo con su mejor amigo... esas miradas como el interpretaba, seductoras, no eran mas que miradas confusas. Así que decidió hacer algo al respecto._

"_Te espero al salir de clase en el patio trasero. _

_Tu admirador secreto."_

-"Otra vez? Que pesados son todos los hombres. Esto solo me hará perder tiempo para ver a Inuyasha, pero igual, tendré que ir, tengo que quedar bien."- _pensó hastiada, leyendo una y otra vez la notita que le habían dejado en su taquilla. Ya era la 4ª citación secreta en lo que iba de semana, y ya se había liado con unos cuentos, pero total, uno mas uno menos, no importaba._

_Las clases finalizaron y como acordaba en la nota se dirigió al patio trasero poniéndole de excusa a sus amigas que tenía algo que hacer._

-_Otro chico que se quiere enrollar con ella...- murmuraron las tres amigas._

_En medio de aquel oscuro y no muy grande patio trasero, esperaba, con la mochila colgada de un solo hombro, cada vez mas hastiada deseando que llegase ya el maldito admirador, necesitaba ir tras Inuyasha para verlo otra vez._

_De repente notó como unos brazos la abrazaron por detrás toda la cintura y un tibio aliento rozaba su oreja._

_-Has venido...- murmuró esa varonil voz._

_No lo reconoció, le pareció no haber escuchado nunca esa voz. Extraño ya que, ella conocía a todo los chicos guapos de ese instituto, pero esa voz no le sonaba, y como estaba de espaldas al chico no podía verle el rostro._

_-Rápido que tengo prisa, di lo que quieres y déjame.- dijo fastidiada soltando la mochila y girándose hacia el chico. La cual cosa, verlo, provocó la sorpresa en ella. _

_-Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó en tono burlesco con una sonrisa seductora._

_-I-Inu...yasha...?- __preguntó atónita._

_-Mmm... cuantos años sin escuchar mi nombre en ese agradable tono. Yo aún recuerdo ese momento, tu no?- preguntó acercándola mas a él._

_Ese no parecía Inuyasha, el poco atractivo Inuyasha de ahora, ni el mono de antes. No, ese Inuyasha tan decidido no podía ser el mejor amigo que ella tuvo y que ahora estaba volviendo a recordar. Incluso esa seductora sonrisa hacia ver mas atractivo al chaval, que ahora de lo que mas carecía era de belleza._

_Hundió su cara en el cuello de la chica, embriagándose de su delicioso aroma a jazmín. Como lo recordaba, nunca lo olvidó. No como ella, según como su mejor amigo le contó que ella ya no lo recordaba._

_-De... de que hablas?- preguntó un poco ¿asustada?_

_-Oh, vamos Kagome, se que me has vuelto a recordar, se que todos estos años me has olvidado pero has vuelto a recordarme, y se que me quieres...- le confesó totalmente seguro._

_-Em... creo que te equivocas.- lo encaró, no iba a permitir a ese Inuyasha tan ¿arrogante?_

_-Como?- inmediatamente se alarmó._

_-Yo no te conozco de nada, no me suenas de nada, y no recuerdo haber estado nunca contigo, así que te equivocas en eso de que te quiero.- _

_-Pe-pero... y todas esas miradas? Todas esas miradas que me mandabas? Si no voy mal todas esa miradas creo que eran de atracción.-preguntó nervioso._

_-Pues crees mal chico. Te he estado observando tanto últimamente porque no creo que Dios sea capaz de crear algo tan poco atractivo como tu, y dijo poco atractivo por no decir feo.-hico una pausa cogiendo su mochila.- Así que cielo, perdóname si te hice pensar que podrías llegar a gustarme, pero ahora te doy la noticia de que no. Date cuenta que alguien tan fabulosa y popular como yo no podría estar nunca con algo como tú.- dio unos pasos alejándose un poco de él.- Así que te advierto que no te me vuelvas a acercar, ni me hables a solas ni delante alguien, no quiero quedar en ridículo delante de todos teniéndote a ti al lado y... los chico como tú, que " se lo creen" no me van nada, así que despídete de AL MENOS ser alguien de confianza para mí.-finalizó, comenzando a caminar para salir de ahí, pero un brazo la detuvo, aún así no giró la cara, cerró los ojos, intentando retener la lágrimas que producieron todas esa palabras que ella misma le había dicho. Se había pasado._

_-.-_

-Mamá...- la llamó la niña con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, sacándola del relato.

-Hija que te pasa?- preguntó alarmada Kagome.

-Como pudiste ser tan cruel, como pudiste decirle todo eso a papá?- la miró con cara de perrito regañado.

-Em... hija...- se puso nerviosa, no sabía que contestarle, pero a fin de cuenta su pequeña tenía razón, fue muy cruel con él, pero así fue.-... hija déjame seguir, se que fui cruel, pero eso luego, el destino me lo devolvió.

-Snif, snif.-

_-.-_

_-Tu no eres Kagome, tu no eres la dulce niña que fue mi mejor amiga durante mi infancia. Tu eres una arpía, una mala víbora superficial y materialista._

_-Cierto querido, ya no soy la misma.-_

_Eso hizo que el corazón de Inuyasha diese un vuelvo, así que si lo recordaba?_

_-Así que lo recuerdas...? Me has mentido...?-_

_-Ja,ja...- rió sensualmente.- Si, lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo perfectamente.- dijo triunfante. _

_-Entonces, todo eso es lo que piensas de mí?-_

_-Elemental mi estimado Inuyasha.-_

_-Tu... tu...- su respiración comenzó a agitarse, sus músculos a tensarse mas y su mirada a convertirse en una de tristeza a una de odio, apretando cada vez mas fuerte el brazo de Kagome, el cual no había soltado.- Eres despreciable.- le gritó.- No sé... no sé como pude estar loca y perdidamente enamorado de ti, durante toda mi vida, desde que éramos pequeños, siempre te amé, y tú, tan solo, tú... no sabes lo mucho que te odio...-_

_-Y crees que eso me importa?- le preguntó con doble sentido._

_Eso hizo que los ojos de Inuyasha se abriesen mas y reflejasen mas ira._

_-Ay, va, suéltame de una maldita vez.- exigió hastiada._

_-No, no lo haré, hasta antes hacer una cosa.-_

_Eso llamó la atención de la chica, y volteó la cara. _

_-El qué?- preguntó asustada, viendo claramente la ira del chico._

_-Esto.- él acabó de voltearla completamente para quedar un cuerpo frente al otro. La agarró de una muñeca y de la cintura, pegándola a él hasta que al final pasó lo que tenía que pasar, fundieron sus labios en un salvaje beso._

_Ella intentó separarse de él, pero él la tenía muy bien sujeta. Cada vez forcejeaba más, intentando zafarse de ese beso, pero al final cedió, y ese beso comenzó a ser una mezcla de pasión, fuego, seducción y amor... extrañamente amor... _

_Ya no era como el primer beso que se dieron, aquello solo fue un enlace de labios, pero esto no lo era, para nada, esto era lo que se dice un beso de película._

_Movían los labios ferozmente, comiéndose la boca del otro, parándose a respirar continuamente, pero seguidamente volviendo al mismo acto, una y otra vez, girando las caras de un lado a otro, jugando a bailar con sus lenguas, abrazándose cada vez mas ansiosamente, como si ninguno quisiera que se le fuera el otro, solo querer tenerlo mas cerca, sentirlo mas de uno mismo, fundirse en uno._

_Pero de pronto él paró el beso, mirándola fijamente a ella que lo miraba con cara confundida. Su entrecejo un poco arrugado, sus labios rojos, hinchados y brillantes, sus mejillas con un tono rosado y con la respiración agitada. Así la tenía entre sus brazos._

_-Aunque no quieras admitirlo se que te a gustado tanto como a mi, yo... solo quería recordarte lo mucho que te amo, antes de irme para no volver...-_

_-Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó confundida._

_-Con lo que acaba de pasar nunca podrás olvidarme, ahora te toca sufrir a ti, yo me voy a ir, y te voy a olvidar, porque lo único que ahora siento por ti es un horrible y tremendo odio, de cual nunca me voy a poder despojar como no pude despojarme todo este tiempo de tu amor.- hizo una pausa acercándose a si oído.- Nunca me olvides, cariño...- y dejando a una mareada y atónita Kagome ahí parada, comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás.- Bye, bye, baby.-_

_Estaba paralítica, esas simple palabras la hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza, dejándola desconcertada, pero con mucha ira y rencor recorriendo todo su ser._

_-MALDITO, TE ODIO, NUNCA ME GUSTASTES, NO ME GUSTAS, NI ME GUSTARAS EN TU MISERABLE VIDA, Y SI, TE VOY A OLVIDAR. PORQUE ESTE BESO NO SIGNIFICA NADA, ES COMO MUCHO OTROS ME HE DADO CON CHICO MAS GUAPOS Y MEJORES QUE TU, ASÍ QUE TRANQUILO PORQUE SI TE OLVIDARÉ, Y NO ME COSTARÁ NADA.- le gritó viéndolo desaparecer tras la puerta, cayendo arrodillada al suelo, comenzando a llorar.- Maldito... eres un maldito Inuyasha... te odio, te odio...- murmuró golpeando al suelo._

_Al día siguiente..._

_Las clases comenzaban como todas las mañana, les tocaba clase Inglés. Para extrañez de Kagome, Inuyasha no había ido a clase, y lo que mas la extrañó es que interrumpieron la clase de Inglés. Su tutora tenía que decirles algo._

_-Alumnos, debo informarle de que su compañero Inuyasha Taishio se ha mudado a Inglaterra con su familia, ya no vendrá mas ha este instituto.- informó._

_Rápidamente los murmullos de todos los alumnos empezaron a escucharse por toda el aula._

_-Kagome, Inuyasha se ha ido.- murmuró Kimiko._

_-Va, ese a mi ni me va ni me viene, no lo conozco de nada así que me importa bien poco lo que haga o deje de hacer.- dijo aparentando despreocupación, pero eso la tenía con los pelos de punta._

_-No me lo esperaba...- murmuró Sango._

_-Ni yo...- le contestó Rin, que la había escuchado._

_Las clases pasaron y llegó la hora de volver a casa. Las cuatro amigas de dirigieron juntas a sus casas hasta que llegó el momento de separase._

_Cuando ya estaba fuera del alcance de las miradas de sus amigas comenzó a correr, con la cabeza baja. Lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, quedándose tras ella._

_Llegó a su casa, y para su alivio no había nadie, se internó en su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo y cuando ya estuvo dentro recargó su espalda en la puerta, cayendo al suelo y comenzando a llorar amargamente. _

_-Maldito, eres un maldito, te odio...- murmuró entre su llanto._

_&&&&&_

_En el avión un chico de platinado cabello y dorada mirada miraba por últimamente su adorada Japón, en la cual había pasado su vida desde que nació, en la cual hizo amigos, en la cual se enamoró y a la cual no volvería en mucho tiempo._

_-Hasta pronto mi amada Kagome...- susurró viendo alzarse el avión. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Aquí he vuelto, lo primero, mil perdones por tardar tanto, soy despreciable, no tendría que haber tardado tanto, pero los estudios me han tenido estresada y horriblemente ocupada, maldigo los estudios.

La verdad, no quería terminar el capi donde a terminado, pero algo me a insistido que lo dejara ahí. No me pregunten que a sido, ni yo lo se.

Y bueno, la contestación de los reviews, que por cierto, ha habido mas en este segundo capitulo, eso me gusta, comentar, comentar xD:

**Yukino14:** Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!! Me alegro de que te guste y yo me alegro también de que me apoyes, eres mi vida nena, no se que hubiera echo sin ti esta semana, con esa depresión que tu ya sabes... Y bueno, aquí te traigo la conti, ya que la ansiabas, por cierto me meé de la risa con tu review, es que tía eres la mejor, te quero un huevo, adeuuuu(K)(L) bSS.

**The princess Izayoi: **Amiga, cuanto tiempo, ya no me comentas en el otro fic, ya echo de menos tus reviews, bueno, me alegro que te hayas quedado Oo, jajaja, no creo que sea menos con este capi, con este te habrás quedado OO jajajaja, como soy, estoy mal, pero me alegra que te guste jejeje, bueno, espero ver tu review en el próximo cap, chao, muchos bss.

**Setsuna17: **Fiel lectora mía en este fic, como me alegro al ver tu review, de verdad, y yo te juro que seguiré adelante con este fic, si, por ti y por todas, aun que espero que tenga mas review en un futuro no muy lejano xD. Gracias por comentar siempre, chao, bss.

**Ryomahellsing: **De nada amiga, a mi me encanta responder reviews, y aquí te traigo la conti, espero que te haya gustado, e intentado no demorarme demasiado, pero me a sido imposible, pero ya estoy aquí y gracias a dios con un nuevo cap. Por cierto, me a sorprendido mucho eso de que esperaba un fic como el mío, eso me a alegrado mucho mas, yo espero que lo que siga sea lo que estabas buscando, y espero tener mas reviews tuyos, jiji, muchas gracias amiga, chao, bss.

**Aome22:** Amiga!! Ahora mismo estamos hablando por el MSN XD, jeje, al fin te conozco, pero, de cierto a mi tampoco me gusta que estén divorciados, pero yo te garantizo que volverán, además la historia no es exactamente eso, si no lo que esta en cursiva, pero mas o menos ya tengo pensado el fina, pero digo el final de fuera de la letra en cursiva (perdón , así me guío yo, con la letra jajaja) y como te acabo de decir, soy española, sip, me a soprendido que pensaras que soy chilena xD. Pero bueno, es lo que hay, jeje, espero tu review, chao, muchos bss.

Y bueno, hasta aquí todo lo de hoy.

Gracias a todo por leer y comentar o simplemente leer, de verdad gracias.

Si hay faltas de ortografía lo siento infinitamente, la verdad, es muy tarde y estoy agotada.

Os quiere Yukiko-09.


	4. Encuentros y desencuentros

**Mi primer y único verdadero amor**

Capítulo 4: Encuentros y desencuentros...

_Desde su último encuentro los años pasaron._

_Kagome, Rin, Sango y Kimiko terminaron la secundaria, el bachillerato y se graduaron. Después entraron a la universidad y estudiaron lo que les gustaba. Kagome estudió para ser profesora de mitología, Sango veterinaria, Rin psicóloga y Kimiko doctora. Esta última se tuvo que mudar lejos de ellas..._

_-Amiga, ya no será lo mismo sin ti.- decía Kagome abrazando a su amiga. Justo antes de que subiera al avión._

_-Te echaremos de menos Kimiko.- habló Sango representando también a Rin que lloraba a mares abrazando a Kimiko, Kagome estaba igual._

_-Yo también os echare mucho de menos chicas.- dijo, pero rápidamente las otras tres fueron corriendo a abrazarla, y al final las cuatro lloraron. _

_-Va chicas. Kimiko, debemos irnos.- decía la madre de la chica._

_-Voy mamá._

_-Adiós amiga.- le dijeron las cuatro. _

_-Volveré, lo juro, os quiero, adiós.- y fue a situarse junto a su madre para entrar a su respectivo pasillo para llegar al avión._

_Las, ahora, tres amigas, salieron del aeropuerto en busca del coche de Kagome. Cuando lo encontraron en el aparcamiento, que estaba lleno hasta arriba, de coches subieron en él y se dirigieron al apartamento que ahora compartían. Por desgracia, ahora sobraba una habitación, la cual les traería muchos recuerdos de su amiga, pero volvería, seguro que lo haría._

_-Y bien, chicas, que haremos con la habitación de Kimiko?- preguntó Kagome con la vista fija al frente._

_-No sé.- contestó Sango que estaba en el asiento del copiloto.- __Tu que dices Rin?-_

_Pero no obtuvieron respuesta, cosa que hizo que Sango mirara hacia atrás para ver a su amiga dormida, recolzada en la puerta con rastros de lágrimas por las mejillas._

_-Pobrecilla, a ella es a la que peor le a sentado que Kimiko tuviese que marcharse.- habló Sango._

_-Si, la verdad. Pero la culpa es de sus padres. De acuerdo que su padre tuviese que mudarse por el trabajo, pero ya que ella es mayor de edad podría haberla dejado quedarse a vivir aquí, nos tiene a nosotras, y la cuatro podríamos haber llevado perfectamente nuestro piso.- dijo quemadamente Kagome._

_-Pero ya sabes, su padre es muy sobre protector, y mas con ella.-_

_-Cierto, gracias a dios mis padres no fueron así.-_

_-Ni los míos.-_

_Llegaron al apartamento, despertando a Rin claro. Una vez allí como ya quedaba poco para que anocheciera entre las tres preparan la cena, olvidándose un poco de ese tema tan delicado, especialmente para Rin, y después de eso, como todas las noches se pusieron a hablar de todas las novedades._

_-Hoy quien empieza?- preguntó Kagome._

_-Va, empieza tu, ya tienes algún pretendiente en el instituto al que has entrado a trabajar?-eso hizo que Kagome se sonrojara a horrores._

_-Em...- balbuceó._

_-Habla chiquilla, cuando te pones así es porque ya has ligado, va di, quien es esta vez...- insistió Sango._

_-Na-nadie...- dijo nerviosa._

_-No mientas, si en el instituto, en bachillerato y en la universidad te los llevaste a todos, incluso a algunos profesores, venga di, quien a sido esta vez?- preguntó una maliciosa Rin._

_-Esta bien, me rindo.-_

_-Bien, habla.- dijeron al unísono las otras dos._

_-El de matemáticas...- paró dudosa de decir el siguiente._

_-Y ese como está?- le preguntó Rin._

_-Tremendo...- contestó._

_-Y alguno más?- preguntó Sango._

_-El director.- soltó de una pieza._

_-QUE?- gritaron._

_-.-_

-Mamá, siempre a sido así?-

-A que te refieres?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-Pues que si siempre has ligado de esa forma tan... compulsiva?-

-Digamos que tenía algo que a los hombres les gustaba, aunque la verdad me arrepiento de que haya sido así, ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales discutíamos tu padre y yo.-

-Aaah, bueno sigue.-

_-.-_

_-Jeje... - rió nerviosa con una gotita bajando por su sien._

_-Hija mía, tu por donde pasas dejas huella, menuda masacre, el director? El director?- aún no se lo creía Sango._

_-Jajajajaja.- por otro lado Rin se partía de la risa._

_-Que?- preguntó Kagome mas roja que un tomate._

_-Nada, nada...- contestó Sango, volviendo en si._

_-Por cierto, pillina, a ti, que tal te va con mi primo?-toda la vergüenza existente en el rostro de Kagome pasó a una malicia tremenda mientras preguntaba eso._

_-Eeh?- fue el único sonido que salió de los labios de, esta vez, una roja Sango._

_-Jajajajajajaja.- rieron las otras dos al verla en es estado._

_-Ay ya, no os riáis.-_

_-Tranquila, si el ya me lo a contado. Anda que te lo has callado a tus mejores amigas. Ya se que estáis saliendo.- dijo Kagome triunfante._

_-Maldito, no se podía estar callado...- murmuró maldiciendo a su novio. _

_&&&&&_

_Por otro lado, el novio, estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá de su apartamento, viendo la tele. Y de repente sonó su móvil._

_-Quien?-_

_-Hola Miroku, cuanto tiempo amigo!-__ dijo una varonil voz al otro lado de la línea. Sonando alegre._

_-Inuyasha? Eres tu?-_

_-Quien fue tu mejor amigo en la infancia?-__ preguntó sinceramente._

_-Amigo, cuanto tiempo, ostias, hace años que no se nada de ti, por lo visto cuando te fuiste te cambiaste de numero y nunca me llamaste, malote.-_

_-Tuve que hacerlo, pero ahora no te contaré porque. Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-_

_-Claro, dime.-_

-Pues... bueno, nada. Estoy en Tokio de nuevo, y me gustaría verte, puedes quedar mañana?-

_-Por supuesto, dime donde.-_

_-En la cafetería Shikon te va bien?-_

_-Perfecto.-_

-Pues mañana a la cinco de la tarde, mas o menos allí, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.-

_-Esta bien, adiós.-_

_-Adiós.- __y colgó._

(N/A: Un paréntesis, cuando en el capitulo anterior paso todo aquello, Kagome no contó nada, e Inuyasha no habló con nadie antes de irse, por lo tanto, Miroku no sabe nada, jeje, perdón por la interrupción, volvamos al fic.)

_&&&&& _

_Al día siguiente tal y como acordaron, Miroku fue a la cafetería, y estuvo rato esperando. Veía entrar a la gente, una persona tras otra, pero nunca veía a su amigo, se terminó el café, y se puso a leer el periódico para esperar, pero nada, no llegaba. Asta que se cansó y fue a salir cuando de pronto..._

_PAMMM!_

_Chocó con alguien._

_-Lo siento, perdóneme, no miraba por donde iba.- se disculpó._

_-Miroku?-_

_-Perdone?- le preguntó al chico con el que había chocado, era un poco mas alto que él, de pelo negro y corto, y ojos azules._

_-Miroku, soy yo, Inuyasha.-_

_-Cómo?- preguntó atónito._

_-Si... jeje, es que bueno...- intentó explicarle rascándose la nuca._

_-Que... que te has hecho?-_

_-Bueno, esta es una de las cosas que te quería explicar.-_

_-Veo que tienes mucho que explicarme, así que este no es el mejor lugar, por que tengo al ligera impresión de que es muuuuy larga la historia, mejor vamos a mi apartamento.- _

_-Si, mejor.-_

_Subieron al auto de Miroku, y se dirigieron al apartamento de este, donde Inuyasha le contó toda la historia a su amigo, el cual quedó muy sorprendido._

_-O sea, vamos a ver si lo he entendido, tu cambio se debe a que te quieres vengar de mi prima?-_

_-Exacto.-_

_-Pues no estoy de acuerdo, me parece injusto lo que le quieres hacer.-_

_-Y no te parece injusto lo que tu prima le hizo a tu mejor amigo?-_

_-Si, pero...-_

_-Tienes que ayudarme amigo, al menos demostrarle, no llegare ni a transmitirle una cuarta parte de todo el daño que ella me hizo.- le pidió con cara suplicante._

_-Inuyasha, no...- lo miró a los ojos. Y por desgracia siempre que Inuyasha ponía esa mirada acababa aceptando.- Oh, esta bien.- dijo mal humorado.- Pero yo no he tenido nada que ver, como Kagome se enfade conmigo por tu culpa, olvídate de tu mejor amigo.-_

_-Gracias amigo.- le dijo con una feliz sonrisa._

_-A ver, dime, que necesitas.-_

_-De momento, que me dejes vivir aquí.-_

_-Qué?-_

_-Por favor.- Lo miró suplicante._

_-Esta bien...-_

_-Y que me digas donde trabaja Kagome.-_

_-Para qué?-_

_-Tu dímelo.-_

_-En el Instituto nacional de Tokyo. Vamos, en el que estudiamos nosotros. - _

_-Perfecto.- y seguidamente cogió su móvil.-Tío Totôsay?-_

_-Hijo!!-_

_-Hola, cómo estás?-_

_-Muy bien, aquí, tirando para adelante, y tu?-_

_-Bien, ya estoy aquí, en Tokyo, pero, una pregunta, tu estabas por jubilarte, cierto?-_

_-Si, ya no me tira la espalda para seguir a esos chavales, por qué?-_

-No, es que necesito trabajo, y he pensado que podría entrar yo a trabajar y en tu instituto, si no voy mal, es el Nacional de Tokyo, no?-

_-Si. Pues tranquilo, yo hablo con el director y...-_

_-Si, pero antes necesito...-_

_&&&&&_

_Pi-pi-pi-pip Pi-pi-pi-pip Pi-pi..._

_Clap! _

_-No...- gimió somnolienta y aún medio zombi, con la mano sobre el despertador.-Que sueño...- murmuró fastidiada, sacándose las mantas de encima y rascándose los ojos.- _"Sango aún debe de estar durmiendo, que suerte, ella tiene un hora más. Y Rin, también, que morro, aquí la que más madruga soy yo, que palo."-_ cogió un par de toallas y se internó en el baño, se duchó y luego volvió a su cuarto._

_-A ver... que me pongo...- murmuró abriendo su armario. Al final se decidió por unos vaqueros azula marino, de pitillo, y una camisa color negro, y unos tacones del mismo color bastante altos. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta baja al lado, la cual reposaba sobre su hombro. Dio un poco de brillo a sus labios y se pintó una no muy gruesa línea en los ojos junto con un poco de rimel para sus pestañas y colorete para sus mofletes._

_Preparó su bolso y sus libros de Mitología. Se puso una chaqueta blanca de cinturón atado a la cintura, cogió las llaves de su coche, y salió del piso sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que no quería despertar a sus amigas._

_Bajó el edificio, subió a su coche y fue para el instituto, hoy tenía que llegar un poco antes, el director la llamó diciéndole que tendría que venir antes por no recordaba que._

_-Ya estoy aquí...- dijo un poco agitada entrando a la sala de profesores. Había corriendo un rato ya que había aparcado en China y llegaba tarde por culpa del maldito transito._

_-Tranquila Kagome, todavía no a llegado.- la tranquilizó el director. Que por lo visto era el único que había en la sala._

_-Y los demás?- preguntó mirando de un lado para otro buscando a sus compañeros._

_-Todavía no han llegado.- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella, con claras intenciones de besarla._

_-Ep, ep, ep, ep...-balbuceó poniendo una mano delante de sus caras para que sus labios no llegasen a tener contacto, tirándose para atrás y zafándose de las manos del director que se habían posado en su cintura._

_-Kagome...-murmuró fastidiado._

_-Lo siento Hojo, ya lo sabes...-_

_-Pero...-susurró volviéndose a acercar a ella. Kagome intentaba apartarlo, pero no lo conseguía y cuando ya quedaba poco para que sus labios se tocaran..._

_-Ejem, ejem...- alguien desde la puerta carraspeó la garganta._

_Sorprendidos y nerviosos giraron la cara hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la profesora de Inglés._

_-Gracias Ayame...- susurró inaudiblemente Kagome, mas bien fue el movimiento de sus labios, el cual leyó la chica que aún estaba en la puerta, esta solo le sonrió maliciosamente. _

_-Buenos días.- saludó educadamente la profesora de Ingles, una atractiva mujer de pelirroja melena y penetrantes ojos verdes._

_-Em... yo ahora vuelvo.- dijo nerviosamente el director, saliendo de la sala._

_-Gracias.- le volvió a agradecer Kagome._

_-Esta vez no me lo agradezcas a mí, si no al tiempo. Si no llegó en ese momento te acaba besando.-_

_-Ya ves, madre mía, que pesado.-murmuró hastiada.- Quieres un café?- le preguntó acercándose a la maquina._

_-De acuerdo.-_

_-Con leche?-_

_-Por favor.-_

_-Marchando dos cafés con leche.- bromeó._

_-Jaja.-_

_Después de introducir las monedas y darle la orden de los cafés pedidos puso un baso de plástico en el hueco adaptado al tamaño del basó para que cayera el caliente liquido._

_-Toma.- dijo entregándole uno de los dos vasos. Se situó al lado de ella, apoyando el trasero en el borde de la mesa, justo como Ayame._

_-Gracias.-_

_-Hola mujeres.- las saludó un chico, bastante alto, con el cabello negro, recogido en una alta coleta y unos profundos ojos esmeralda, entrando por la puerta. _

_-Hola Kouga.- saludaron ambas._

_-Mi querida Kagome, cómo has amanecido?- le preguntó cortésmente cogiéndole la mano libre._

_-Bi... bien.- dijo con una gota derramándose por su sien.- Me sueltas...?-_

_-Por qué?- preguntó con cara de carnero degollado._

_-Es que me estoy quemando la otra mano, jeje...-_

_PUMMM!!_

_-Ay...- gimió de dolor, Kouga, sobándose la cabeza.- Por que has hecho eso Ayame?-_

_-Por que eres un idiota.-_

_-Y tu una tonta.-_

_-Que has dicho?-_

_-Tonta.-_

_-Imbécil.-_

_-Cállate.-_

_-No me da la gana.-_

_-"Parecen dos críos..."- pensaba Kagome viendo esa cómica escena con otra gotita derramándose por sus sien. _

_Miró distraídamente hacía la puerta, por la cual no tardaron en pasar sus otros compañeros de trabajo, que se quedaron igual que ella viendo la escena que estaba frente a ellos._

_-Buenos días.-saludó._

_-Buenos días.- saludaron todos en coro._

_-Señores...- interrumpió el director entrando a la sala. Todos al verlo se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, y él en el suyo, claro, y comenzó a hablar.- Buenos días, como ya saben nuestro profesor de educación física ya no vendrá más a dar clases, y él mismo me recomendó a un amigo suyo, por favor, pase.- y por la puerta entró una imponente figura, de ojos azul marino, pelo negro y corto. Llevaba una camisa negra, dejando denotar, así, sus bien definidos músculos, aun que no en exceso. Unos pantalones vaqueros color azul, también dejando notar su bien formadas piernas. Era muy atractivo y apuesto, el cual atrajo la mirada de todas las mujeres de la sala, menos la de Ayame y Kagome.- Les presento al señor Daisuke Nishida._

_-Encantado.- dijo el aludido. _

_-Comenzaremos por la derecha. El es el profesor de Matemáticas, el señor Kouga Wolf.- presentó el director, en el momento que Daisuke estrechó la mano de Kouga, y viceversa.- Ella la profesora de Inglés, la señorita Ayame Kimura.- ahora le estrechó la mano a ella.- Ella es la profesora de Mitología, la señorita Kagome Higurashi.- _

_Estrecharon sus manos, pero solo con el roce Kagome notó como si millones de agujas le atravesasen entera. Y por puro instituto retiro la mano, dejando a todos los presentes un poco sorprendidos._

_-Ah... lo siento, es que me pasó calambre, jeje...- rió nerviosa. _

_Kagome oía como el director seguía presentando Daisuke todos los demás profesores, pero ella no prestaba atención, se sobaba la mano una y otra vez, preguntándose a si misma porque solo un nombre, que no quería recordar, era el que venía a su mente al ver a ese nuevo chico: Inuyasha..._

_El timbre sonó indicando el comienzo de las clases. _

_-Hola chicos!- saludó alegremente entrando en el aula a la que ahora le tocaba dar clase._

_-Hola Kagome.- saludaron los alumnos._

_-Bueno, a ver... tenéis los hechos los deberes que os puse la clase anterior?-_

_-Si.- contestaron obediente._

_-Pues venga, enseñadme esos lindos dibujos. De mientras...- comenzó sacando sus libros de Mitología.- Voy a hacer preguntas, y quiero que me las conteste la persona que yo diga, de acuerdo, son sobre la historia que os conté el día pasado.-_

_-De acuerdo.-_

_-Pues, a ver... tú, Nobara, cual es la historia que os conté el día pasado?-_

_-La de Zeus, Sémele y Dionisos.-_

_-Bien. De que trataba?-_

_-Pues, Sémele, siempre llevaba a sus aposentos a Zeus, para tener relaciones.-_

_-Bien. Y que pasó con Sémele cuando se lo contó a su padre?-_

_-Cuando ella estaba de 5 meses de embarazo y se lo contó este no creyó que el hijo que esperaba su hija fuera de un dios, y menos del dios olímpico Zeus, así que la echó de casa.- _

_-Muy bien, veo que estas atenta en clase. Ahora contéstame tú Saki. Como sigue la historia?-_

_-Pues Sémele se sumerge en el bosque, y llama a Zeus para que la ayude, pero este aparece en su forma real y aparte de asustarla brutalmente la fulmina con uno de sus rayos.-_

_-Y que hace Zeus con su hijo? Esto contéstamelo tú, Yuki..-_

_-Lo arranca de las entrañas de su madre y se lo mete en el muslo.-_

_-Bien, que pasó después, al nacer Dionisos?-_

_-Pues, Zeus, llegó a amarlo tanto que incluso pensó en nombrarlo dios olímpico cuando el ya no lo fuese. Pero cuando los titanes se enteraron de eso se comieron al bebé dejando nada más que el corazón.-_

_-Muy bien, como sigue, Matsu?-_

_-Pues Zeus le pide a su hija, Atenea, que le ayude, y esta con el corazón de Dionisos vuelve a rehacerlo Y Zeus mata con un rayo a los titanes.-_

_-Muy bien, y por último, dime, que se dice que se creó de las cenizas de los titanes?-_

_-La humanidad.-_

_-Muy bien, me alegra que estéis atentos en clase. Hoy os contaré...-_

_&&&&&_

_En ese mismo centro los alumnos de cuarto año se preparaban para la clase de educación física. _

_-Kikyo, sabes de que me enterado?- preguntó una linda chica, de ojos rojos, intensos, y el pelo largo, ondulado y cogido en una coleta._

_-Que pasa Kagura?- preguntó hastiada._

_-El viejo calvo ya no nos volverá a dar clase de educación física, ahora nos la dará otro.-_

_-Quien?-_

_-No lo se, pero ahora lo conoceremos.-_

_-Mmm...- terminó de arreglase y a estirones de su amiga salió hacía afuera, que por cierto hacia un frió que pelaba, esperando a que llegara el nuevo profesor._

_Y como si fuese la predicción del tiempo, por ahí pasó el profe, al cual Kikyo echo el ojo, estaba tremendo, e iría a por el, seguro._

_-Hola.- Kagura, unos metros mas atrás, veía a su amiga entrar en acción. Kikyo le dio unos leves golpecitos con el dedo en la espalda al profesor para captar su atención.- Es usted el nuevo profesor de educación física?- preguntó coquetamente._

_-Si. Necesitas algo?- preguntó amablemente._

_-Oh, no, no. Solo quería presentarme debidamente, ya que voy a ser alumna suya, me llamo Kikyo Akino. Encantada.- dijo mostrándole la mano para que se la estrechara._

_-Lo mismo digo, yo me llamo Daisuke Nishida.- contestó estrechándole la mano._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, bueno, bueno, con que profesor nuevo...

Les voy a ser sincera, creo que me dejo algo, pero no se que es. Si alguien a notado que falta algo que me lo diga, vale? Es que no se...

Y mil perdones por no actualizar antes, se suponía que lo iba a hacer ayer, pero estaba muy cansada y me fui a dormir tempranísimo.

Una cosa, otra causa por la que he tardado tanto en publicar es que este capitulo no me convence mucho, no se que me diréis vosotras, pero no me acaba de convencer, pero mira, si os a gustado yo encantada

Y bueno, yo, como ya sabéis, recibo maravillada todo tipo de review, amenazas de muerte, criticas de todo tipo, aplausos, agradecimientos, halagos, de todo. Así que no se corten, por lo tanto, comentarme plis, que no cuesta nada.

Procedamos con la contestación de los reiews del capi anterior:

**Yukino14:** Onee-chan... '(, dios mío, menuda tarde llevamos recordándolo todo, no sabes como te quiero y no sabes lo que me alegra que te gusten mis fics y mi voz, te amo, dios, este fic, como sabes, va dedicado a ti, porque te quiero un huevazo tía, eres la mejor, la mas grande, te adoro, prácticamente eres mi hermana mayor, si no fuera por la sangre... joder, pero ya queda poco para eres salón del manga'07, yeah (H). Te quiero vale, nunca lo dudes ni lo olvides, adeuuuu (K)(L)

**Aome22:** Amiga! Me alegra muchísimo, y me da ánimos que te guste mi fic, yo también te quiero mucho, te he cogido cariño con solo de revierws, en los que ponen cosas muy necesarias para mi, cosas que me dan fuerza para seguir adelante y quiero que sepas que te estoy muy agradecida, de verdad, espero tu review en el próximo Cáp. Y tranquila, no importa, lo de Chilena, aunque no sabía que escribían igual que los españoles, y por cierto eso de que tu padre, tu abuelo, etc., fueran españoles O.O me dejaste sorprendida, pero no dudo que seas argentina, pero piensa que gran parte de la sangre que corre por tus venas es española también , muchos bss y hasta la próxima, chao.

**Setsuna17:** Hola! Gracias por el review, lo seguiré, eso seguro, por ti y por todas, y me alegra que te guste y gracias por apoyarme, necesitare esa suerte para segur adelante, gracias de nuevo, chao, bss.

**Ryomahellsing** Amiga! Me alegra que este súper el Cáp., siempre intento dar lo mejor de mi al escribirlo, y de nada, repito que yo encantada contesto reviews, y bueno, aquí te traigo la conti, espero no haberme demorado, pero ya sabes (arriba lo puse) que ahora no estoy en buenos momentos, además de que este Cáp. no me convence mucho. Y también gracias por decir que mas chido no puede estar, yo intento hacer lo mejor que puedo. Gracias, chao, bss.

**Sonia sandria: **Hola! Gracias por lo de buen fic . Y si, Kag se pasó con él, pero como ella misma dijo, luego el destino se lo devolverá. Y bueno, todas esas preguntas note las puedo contestar, ya que te estaría contando la historia entera, pero te garantizo que pasará algo inesperado, o que simplemente ya lo hayáis descubierto en este capi, pero yo creo que gustará como sigue, a mi verdaderamente me cómbese mucho este fic, mas que el primero que hice , así que gracias por haberme leído y comentado y hasta el próximo Cáp., bss.

**Serena stukino chiba: **Hola amiga! Bueno, agradezco tu review por que has sido muy sincera, y eso me gusta. Te garantizo que las cosas entre Inu y Kag se arreglarán, pero pasaran muchas cosas, eso seguro, aquí se montará la de Dios, y bueno, a mi también me dolió que terminara así, pero así tenía que ser, pero tu tranquila, si me sigues sabrás que pasará. Las cosas cambiarán, y se amarán un montón y no olvidarán nunca su amor por mucho que lo digan, y bueno, lo de romance si, pero lo de lemón no te lo garantizo, soy muy joven, por no decir enana o pequeña, para escribir lemones, te soy sincera de que he leído, pero no me veo con (huevos) ánimo, de hacerlo, no creo que me quede bien, y no quiero cagarla, sabes? Ya que este es mi segundo fic, y me gusta mas que el primero que hice pues no quiero fastidiarlo. Y bueno, espero no haberme tardado mucho, al menos para tu agrado, solo te pido que me sigas leyendo y comentando porque tu review me a echo mucho bien, y lo mismo un gran abrazado, y mucho bss, hasta el próximo Cáp.

**Aio-chan: **Hola! Normal que se quede así la cría, jaja, por cierto, ya te expliqué por que en Cáp. que tocaba no te contesté, pero aquí estoy, y bueno, que es eso de ¿niñata? Se que es pero en mi pueblo es un insulto ¬¬ si te e hecho algo malo lo siento. Yo intentaré seguir como voy, y si puedo mejorar, lo aré, y gracias por el comentario constructivo, lo tendré en cuenta, aunque veo extraño eso de que no se pueda agradecer review, mucha gente lo hace. Y por cierto? Como es que has estado en el hospital, y que te tienen que ingresar otra vez? No me asustes, que no quiero que te pase nada eeh? Y bueno, la verdad este fic se pede explotar mucho, si. Y también gracias por ese consejito, y la verdad, creo que tienes razón, no es muy buena idea publicar muchas historias de golpe, si yo ya voy ajetreada entre las dos, espérate con tres o mas, no, quita, quita. Ya tengo suficiente faena con los dos y el colegio, anda ya. Y mil gracias por la última frase, bueno, te dejo ya, que si no, no publico. Chaooo, muchísimos bss.

Y bueno, hasta aquí todo. Por cierto, lo de mi cambio de nombre, pues ciertamente no a cambiado mucho, jeje, pero me gusta mas este, jeje.

Y repito, si algo va mal, no gusta, hay faltas de ortografía, lo que sea, decídmelo y perdonádmelo, gracias.

Os quiere Lady YuKiiKo.


	5. Conocíendote de nuevo,,,

**Mi primer y único verdadero amor**

Capítulo 5: Conociéndote de nuevo...

_-.-_

_Todo era paz y tranquilidad en los pasillos del Instituto Nacional de Tokyo. Había algún que otro profesor de guardia vigilando por si pasaba algo, pero nada más. Todo era silencio aparte de los lejanos gritos de los alumnos que hacían educación física en el patio._

_Pero toda esa tranquilidad y todo ese silencio se vio perturbado por el irritante sonido – aunque bendito para los alumnos - del timbre, eso significaba cambio de clases._

_Segundos después de sonar, todos los pasillos ya estaba llenos de alumnos que se dirigían a su siguiente clase en excepción de una._

_Todos comenzaban a recoger sus cosas para dar espacio a las de la siguiente clase._

_-Eh, eh, eh, un momento que todavía no he terminado.- exigió Kagome al ver que sus alumnos pasaban de ella y empezaban a recoger.- La clase termina cuando yo lo digo, así que os esperáis.- Unos cuantos quejidos resonaron por toda el aula pero ella hizo caso omiso y prosiguió a terminar su clase.- Todo termina en que Perséfone, después de haber comido algo del inframundo, no podía volver, pero...-hizo a una pausa al ver que el profesor de la siguiente hora ya había llegado. Le echo una mirada de súplica y este le sonrió.-... pero Deméter llegó a un acuerdo con Hades; el mismo nombre de pepitas de granada que había comido Perséfone, que fueron seis, estaría esos meses del año con su madre y los otros seis con su esposo, así todos estaban contentos. Bueno, y para el próximo día quiero el resumen y un dibujo de esta historia, si? Adiós.- cogió como pudo todas sus cosas y salió por la puerta, no sin antes darle las gracias al profesor por haberla dejado terminar._

_-.-_

-Pero, mamá, una duda hace rato que me come el coco, si tu estudiaste para ser profesora de Mito porque ahora eres escritora?- preguntó.

-Ya lo verás, pero mis libros, que son fantasiosos, de que tratan?- contestó con otra pregunta.

-De los dioses griegos.- concluyó.

-Pues ya esta, solo adapto esos mitos y hago historias con ellos.- explicó.

-Aaah, pero eso por qué?-

-Ya lo verás.-

_-.-_

_Comenzó a correr, ya que llegaba tarde. En todo el pasillo solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus tacones golpear el suelo. Hacía malabarismos para que sus cosas no se le cayeran de las manos, pero al girar una de la esquinas chocó con alguien haciendo que tanto ella coma la otra persona cayeran de culo al suelo y sus cosas se fueran por los aires terminando en el suelo._

_-Oh, lo siento, no miraba por donde iba y...- intentó excusarse pero la otra persona se le adelantó._

_-No, tranquila, perdóname tu a mi, iba un poco distraído...- se disculpó recogiendo las cosas de Kagome._

_-De verdad lo siento ¿Daisuke?- se disculpó ayudando a recoger también sus cosas._

_-Si, señorita Kagome.- respondió educado. La visión que tenía de Kagome en esos momentos era un tanto graciosa. Estaba sentada en el suelo a cuatro patas, con el cabello desordenado, recogiendo todas las hojas esparcidas a su alrededor, se veía con un punto sexy._

_-Por favor...-comenzó, levantándose del suelo con todas las hojas desordenadas metidas a duras penas dentro de una carpeta de cartón color azul.- No me gustan esa formalidades de Srta. Kagome, dime simplemente Kagome.- pidió amablemente._

_-De acuerdo, Kagome...- habló._

_-Mejor. Bueno, me tengo que ir, siento lo del choque, hasta luego...- se despidió comenzando a caminar._

_-Adiós... "Kagome... tan despistada como siempre..."- pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica._

_Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas, sin problemas ni alborotos, aparte de algún que otro alumno que se encontraba mal y se fue a casa, pero aparte de eso nada grave. La campana que indicaba la hora del recreo sonó como miel en los oídos de los alumnos, y dos minutos después ya estaban todos en el patio._

_-Al fin...- exclamó en medio de un suspiro, entrando a la sala de profesores._

_-Que tal la mañana, Kagome?- preguntó la profesora de Inglés._

_-Esos niños estresan de lo lindo, ya he puesto tres amonestaciones en lo que va de mañana.- lo contó mientras dejaba los libros sobre la mesa y la chaqueta en el perchero._

_-Que han sido?- preguntó haciendo lo mismo que Kagome._

_-La primera a sido porque había una chica en clase que no se callaba ni debajo del agua, la segunda a sido que cuando he entregado el examen a otra niña se me ha rebotado al ver que la he suspendido, y la tercera... a sido porque uno, mientras se pensaba que no le veía, se ha bajado los pantalones y les ha hecho un "calvo" a todos sus compañeros.- dijo indignada mientras veía como su interlocutora se carcajeaba exageradamente.- No le veo la gracia...-_

_-Jajaja... es que... un "calvo"? Dios mío, eso lo hacían todos los niños de antes... ese niño tiene que ser... jajaja...-_

_-Pues a mi siempre me ha parecido de lo más vulgar hacer eso...- exclamó rolando los ojos._

_-Como eres Kag... me voy a hacer la guardia de los baños, que hoy me toca a mi.- cogió la manzana que guardaba en su bolso y se fue para afuera._

_Se había quedado sola, no había ni un alma en la sala. Así que se puso a pensar en los horarios de los exámenes que tenía que dar._

_-A ver... el lunes les hago el examen a los de cuarto...- comenzó en voz alta, mirado su horario de sus clases.- Y a mi me gusta entregar los resultados el día siguiente... pero se me junta con el de tercero... y... mierda, también con el de primero de bachillerato... No voy a poder con todo...- exclamó mirando con desgano el horario._

_-¿Hastiada?- la sorprendió alguien desde la puerta._

_Esa voz hizo girar la cara de Kagome hacía el lugar de donde procedía._

_-Daisuke!? Hola!- lo saludó alegre.- Si... me vuelven loca los horarios...-_

_-Te ayudo?- propuso acercándose a ella._

_-Si quieres? Por mi bien, pero no creo que puedas ayudarme, tengo tres exámenes en un día, y al día siguiente tengo los mismo cursos, y no voy a poder entregar todos los exámenes al mismo tiempo... son... noventa exámenes que corregir ¡en una tarde!- se quejó._

_-A ver...- cogió el horario y lo leyó detenidamente.- Pues, mujer, no seas tan cruel con ellos y no tan dura contigo. Cuales son los más difíciles? De exámenes digo.-_

_-Los de tercero y primero de bachiller.-_

_-Pues pon, por ejemplo, el examen de bachiller el lunes, y para dejar un día mas de estudio a los de tercero pónselo a ellos el martes, y a cuarto pónselo... el jueves, que veo que es el siguiente día que los tienes.- hizo una pausa.- Así puedes decirles la nota a los de bachiller el día siguiente y los de cuarto también a la clase siguiente, al igual con los de tercero, y así no te estresas tanto mujer...- concluyó._

_Boquiabierta, Kagome, le quitó el horario de la manos a Daisuke y miró para ver si podía hacerlo como él le dijo._

_-Como eres...- murmuró Kagome con una agradecida sonrisa en sus labios.- De verdad, gracias. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, de verdad, no dudes en pedírmelo...- le estaba realmente agradecida, primero le debía lo del choque de antes y ahora este mal de cabeza._

_-De nada... aunque, si me gustaría invitarte a un café.- dijo sacando dos cafés de la máquina.- Cargado? Con azúcar? Con luche?- _

_-Con azúcar y leche, por favor.-_

_-De nada...- cuando la máquina ya hubo tenido los cafés preparados Daisuke los sacó con cuidado a no quemarse y le pasó el respectivo a Kagome._

_Junto a la chica, se sentó en el borde de la mesa soplando su café para enfriarlo antes._

_-Cuanto llevas aquí?- preguntó curioso._

_-Apenas tres semanas.- contestó inocente.- Y tú, como has entrado aquí?-_

_-Pues el antiguo profesor de E.F. era amigo de mi padre, y como yo necesitaba trabajar y se me daba bien el deporte me metió aquí.- concluyó._

_-Oooh, y que te a parecido el colegio?-_

_-Es amplio... aunque los alumnos... se nota que es un instituto porque esto es una revolución.-_

_-Buf...- una sonrisa se escapó de los labio de la mujer.- Revolución? Peor, esta mañana ya he puesto tres amonestaciones y una de ellas... es que aún no me lo puedo creer.- dijo acordándose de la reacción de Ayame cuando se lo contó._

_-Por qué? Que pasó?- preguntó divertido al ver la cara de Kagome._

_-Pues que uno mientras se pensaba que no lo miraba se ha bajado los pantalones y le ha enseñado el trasero a sus compañeros.- dijo asqueada, pero resultó ser que el nuevo profesor era igual que la de Ingles porque se empezó a reír de lo lindo.- Otro... pero que le veis de gracioso?-_

_-Jaja... pues es que... "un calvo" se que es asqueroso, pero hace gracia, lo quieras o no, puede que a ti no, pero hace gracia...- la sonrisa burlona no se le despegaba de los labios._

_-Oh, todos contra mi, de acuerdo...- terminó dándole un trago al café._

_De repente el seco sonido de unos toques en la puerta los hizo mirar rápidamente hacia esa dirección, encontrándose con el seguro rostro del director mirándolos fijamente._

_-Nishida, tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo mirando a Kagome como diciéndole "a solas"._

_-Claro.- contestó serenamente._

_-Eh... yo me voy, así... podéis hablar... a solas...- dijo un poco nerviosa Kagome, cogiendo su chaqueta y el café.- Adió Daisuke.-_

_-Adiós Kagome.- miró al director.- Dígame.-_

_-Nishida, voy a ser directo. Acabas de llegar y te aconsejo que, si no quieres perder tu nuevo puesto de trabajo, no te acerques a Kagome.- dijo imponente._

_-Perdón?-_

_-No te hagas el loco, he visto como la miras, ahora y antes en el pasillo, así que te conviene no acercarte a ella.-_

_-Mire, no estoy interesado en ella.- mintió.- Y si así fuera, no es de su incumbencia, así que no me venga con prohibiciones porque no le tengo ningún miedo._

_-Claro, solo te lo advierto. Ella esta conmigo, así que no quiero que te le acerques si no es por algún motivo escolar.-_

_-Usted no me va impedir que me acerque a ella sea cual sea el motivo por el que lo haga, y bien poco me importa si esta con usted, eso es entre ella y usted, pero yo no voy a dejar de acercarme a ella por el capricho de usted, así que bueno días.- y salió de la sala con una triunfal sonrisa. _

_&&&&&_

_-Ya estoy aquí.- dijo entre dientes sacando la llave del paño, soltando sin ninguna delicadeza la mochila deportiva de su mano para después dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el sofá._

_-Daisukito mío, como ha ido todo?- dijo burlón, imitando la voz de una mujer, su compañero de piso apareciendo de la cocina._

_-Cállate Miroku. Aquí no hace falta que me llames así.- contestó enfadado._

_-Lo ago para chincharte, idiota. Ahora en serio, como ha ido?-_

_-Con Kagome bien, ahora, con el director...-_

_-Ah, si, el director, ya me lo ha contado Sango, no es el único que va tras Kagome.-_

_-Ah, que hay más?- preguntó atónito._

_-El de matemáticas.- aclaró._

_-Joder... esta tía...- farfulló recordando lo ligona que era esa mujer._

_-Ya lo sabes... lo sabes de sobra... Por cierto, yo sigo en contra de que le hagas eso a mi prima.- _

_-No fastidies que ahora te vas rajar y me vas a abandonar?- lo miró con cara de perrito abandonado._

_-Tampoco, pero te repito, como se entere yo no tengo nada que ver.-_

_-Que si... hay algo de cena?- preguntó hambriento mientras su estomago rugía. _

_&&&&&_

_Aparcó su coche, justo bajo su casa. Entró al edificio y subió por el ascensor hasta llegar a la 5ª planta. Abrió la puerta, lentamente. Dejó las llaves en el mueble de al lado de la perta, colgó la chaqueta en el perchero y entró al salón. Sin decir nada dejó su carpeta y libros sobre la mesita y se tiró pesadamente sobre el sofá._

_-Buenas Kagome!- saludaron al unísono sus compañeras de piso._

_-Malas, chicas...- murmuró._

_-Que te pasa?- preguntó su mejor amiga._

_-Que vengo de trabajar como una burra.-_

_-Y nosotras no?- preguntó su prima, comenzando a enfadarse._

_-Si, pero vuestro horario es mil veces mejor que el mío.-_

_-Eso es otra cosa.- interrumpió Sango al ver que las primas ya se comenzaban a alterar._

_-Si, pero, mira, hoy, por ejemplo, he dado 2 exámenes, y mañana tengo a esos dos cursos, y yo no voy a aguantar toda la noche para corregirlos y tenerlos listos para mañana.- se reprochó._

_-Y porque los tienes que tener para mañana?- Sango cada vez se confundía más._

_-Pues porque me gusta ser puntual y entregar la nota al día siguiente.-_

_-Pues no te exijas tanto, tu eres la profesora, no? Pues los exámenes los entregas cuando quieras, te puedes tirar días, incluso semanas para entregárselos.- cuando su prima se ponía así de tonta por ese tipo de cosas la sacaba de sus casillas._

_-Tu también con lo mismo?- preguntó inconscientemente, recordando que Daisuke había echo lo mismo._

_-Como que ella también con lo mismo?- preguntó Sango intentando representar también a Rin que se había quedado a cuadros._

_-Ah... eh... oh...- valbuceó. _

_-I, u.- terminó Rin.- __A quien has conocido esta vez?- preguntó tranquilamente Rin, sabiendo que eso era lo más normal del mundo._

_-Ha entrado un nuevo profesor al colegio.- comenzó estrechando un cojín contra su pecho._

_-Cuenta, cuenta.- la curiosidad las mataba. Kagome siempre echaba pestes cuando algún guapo era del que hablaban, pero esta vez se estaba poniendo roja y apretaba fuertemente el cojín, esos eran claros síntomas de enamoramiento._

_-Es el profesor de gimnasia, y está..., vosotras no sabéis como está. Vamos, con es profesor me hacía yo alumna de nuevo... eso es un bueno hombre y lo demás son tonrias.- habló cayendo hacía atrás imitando un desmayo._

_-O sea, que te has enamorado?- preguntó una entusiasmada Sango, zarandeándola del brazo._

_-No me lo creo. Mi prima enamorada? Imposible. En todo caso al revés, él enamorado de ti, si, pero tu de él, no...- habló pensativa._

_-Y quien ha dicho aquí que yo estoy enamorada?- preguntó alzando una ceja, pero claramente de enfado._

_-No, nadie, nadie.- intentó arreglar Sango.- Y dinos, como es?-_

_-Pues es alto, corpulento... buf... es que esos músculos... De piel un poco tostada... ojos azules, pelo negro como la noche... y su voz tan varonil... en dos palabras; me fascina.- concluyó._

_-Me voy a cenar.- informó Rin. En la voz se le notaba cierto tono de ¿envidia?._

_-Espera que te ayudo.- dijo Sango yendo tras ella._

_-Me da tiempo a cambiarme?- preguntó Kagome._

_-Por supuesto.- contestó su amiga._

_-De acuerdo. Ahora vuelvo.- y se internó en su cuarto.-"_Un momento, analicemos; y si Rin tiene razón? Y si ya te estas yendo de mis recuerdos, Inuyasha...?"-_de su armario sacó ropa cómoda y se la puso.- _"Pero por qué Daisuke me recuerda tanto a él?"_- entre esos pensamientos salió a la cocina a ayudar para hacer la cena e intentó olvidar ese tema._

_&&&&&_

_Estaba estirado sobre su cama, totalmente relajado._

_Sus manos estaban tras su nuca, y su terso y abdomen descubiertos. Aún estando en pleno invierno el calor no lo dejaba tranquilo. Pero en esos momento no pensaba en el calor que tenía, cierta mujer de su pasado y que ahora volvía a su presente le quitaba el sueño._

_-" _Sigues tan hermosa como siempre..._"- pensó recordándola.-" _Pero ahora que he vuelto no será para estar contigo, ahora solo es para devolverte todo el daño que me hiciste... aquel día que me dijiste todo aquello..._"-_

Flash back 

_-MALDITO, TE ODIO, NUNCA ME GUSTASTES, NO ME GUSTAS, NI ME GUSTARAS EN TU MISERABLE VIDA, Y SI, TE VOY A OLVIDAR. PORQUE ESTE BESO NO SIGNIFICA NADA, ES COMO MUCHOS OTROS ME HE DADO CON CHICOS MAS GUAPOS Y MEJORES QUE TU, ASÍ QUE TRANQUILO PORQUE SI TE OLVIDARÉ, Y NO ME COSTARÁ NADA.-_

Fin del flash back

_-"_Ahora... te voy a seducir, y te juro que te devolveré todo el mal que me hiciste_"- y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido._

_&&&&&_

_Los días pasaban, y cada vez hablaban más y más, conociendo facetas del otro. Él la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, y estaba con ella en todo momento ganándose su confianza, pasando de las miradas de advertencia que le echaba el director. _

_Su plan había comenzado, y nadie se lo impediría. Aunque estaba teniendo algunos fallos, pero no hizo caso. Él no se podía estar enamorando otra vez. Es algo que se juró antes de comenzar el plan y eso lo seguiría a rajatabla. _

_Un día recordó que igual el director le había mentido cuando le dijo aquello el primer día, y la mejor forma de saberlo era preguntándoselo a ella._

_-Kag.- la llamó mientras ella tomaba un trago de su café._

_-Dime.- contestó mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Tu estas saliendo con el director?- preguntó, viendo como Kagome se atragantaba con el café._

_-Quién te dijo eso?- preguntó atónita._

_-Eso no importa, están saliendo, si o no?-insistió._

_-Pues claro que no. Pero dime, quien te lo dijo?-_

_-Él mismo.-concluyó._

_-Qué? Este tío... que morro.-_

_-Por que?-_

_-No, ya no es solo él, siempre a sido igual, a los hombres cuando les gusta una mujer ya se piensan que es solo suya.- farfulló enfadada._

_-Y eso a que viene?- preguntó burlón al recordar que Kagome tubo es tipo de problemas._

_-Ah... oh... nada, perdón.- se sobó la frente al recordar aquellos malos tiempos._

_-Somos así por naturaleza los hombres. Es como los animales cuando mean, con eso marcan territorio, pues lo hombres igual. No nos gustan que toquen a nuestras hembras.- dijo filosóficamente. _

_-Míralo, el macho men.- dijo burlona._

_-Mmm...- la agarró suavemente de la cintura y acercó sus rostros._

_Sus mejillas estaban cada vez mas rojas, el sentirlo tan cerca la perturbaba, y que hacía? La iba a besar? No, se lo impediría, no podía, no desde aquel día... Pero para su sorpresa no la besó. Lentamente se acercó a su oído y le habló._

_-Te apetece si esta tarde salimos a tomar algo?-_

_-Va... va-vale.- contestó tiernamente._

_-Jiji... – una risa burlona y divertida se escapó de sus labios, haciendo enfadar a Kagome._

_-Qué? Qué me ves?-_

_-Pareces una adolescente.-_

_-Oye!- dijo dándole la espalda._

_-Venga, va mujer, no te enfades, era un broma.- cada reacción de la chica le hacía más gracia._

_Entonces Kagome notó como las manos de Daisuke se volvieron a posar sobre su cintura, pero de repente... comenzaron a hacerles cosquillas y unas estruendosas carcajadas resonaron por toda la sala de profesores._

_-Jajaja... para, jajaja, por favor Inuyasha... jajaja.- sin querer se le escapó ese nombre._

_Por un momento Inuyasha se asustó, ya lo había descubierto? No. Era imposible._

_-Inuyasha?- preguntó aparentando confusión._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Lo sé, es un delito esto que he cometido, me he tardado demasiado, pero entre los exámenes del instituto, las emociones fuerte, las sorpresas, el ordenador (que me tiene ya hasta los hue...), no sabía como comenzar el capítulo y que no me han llegado todos los reviews que esperaba, pues...

Pero no importa, ya he vuelto, y he comenzado el sexto capítulo, así que seguro no me tardaré tanto, solo espero que me lleguen los reviews que espero, porque me faltaban algunas chicas que no me han comentado ( pero no importa, todo no se puede pedir en esta vida.

Y bueno, agradezco los reviews de:

Yukino14 

**Kikyo-dono **

**Ryomahellsing**

**Serena stukino shiba**

Y también agradezco a (que aunque no han comentado, agradezco sus otrs reviews):

Setsuna17 

**Aome22**

**Sonia sandria**

Y, vale, se que no he agradecido como antes, si, pero me han dicho que está prohibido, y yo no quiero buscarme problemas, si hay dudas las resuelvo arriba, Ok?? Espero que os haya gustado el capi nn.

(Si hay faltas de ortografía lo siento, lo hago como puedo P)

Besos; Lady YuKiiKo


	6. La cita

**Mi primer y único verdadero amor**

Capítulo 6: La cita.

_-Ah... eh... lo... lo siento, se me escapó es nombre, jeje.- rió nerviosa._

_-Solo por curiosidad, quien ese tal Inuyasha?-_

_Eso puso nerviosa a Kagome, hacía muchos años que no hablaba de él con nadie..._

_-No, fue un chico que no tendría que recordar... un mal recuerdo de mi adolescencia.- por lo visto había algo interesante en el suelo que, Kagome, no dejaba de mirar._

_Esas palabras llenaron los ojos de Inuyasha de una gran ira. Un mal recuerdo? Daba gracias a que Kagome no lo mirara porque la estaba mirando con tal odio... que seguro que lo descubriría._

_Pero tubo que guardarse ese rencor hacía dentro porque sonó el timbre y tuvieron que volver a clase._

_-Te paso a buscar a las seis?- preguntó antes de marcharse._

_-De acuerdo.- y se fue para su clase._

_&&&&&_

_Ding-dong, ding- dong_

_-VA!- gritó Sango acercándose a la puerta. La abrió dejando ver a un alto chico, de pelo negro y ojos azules.- Daisuke?- _

_-Correcto.- contestó burlonamente, sacándole a Sango a un divertida sonrisa. Cuantos años hacía que no la veía..._

_-Pasa, Kagome se esta arreglando.- dijo amablemente._

_-De acuerdo.-_

_-Siéntate de mientras esperas.-_

_-Si no es molestia?-_

_-Claro que no, siéntete como en tu casa.- dijo entrando a la cocina._

_Rin asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina._

_-Así que tu eres el famoso Daisuke? Eeh?- _

_-Cómo?- preguntó confundido.-" Así que Kagome ya esta..."- pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios._

_-Nada.- se apresuró a contestar Sango tapándole la boca a Rin y llevándosela al interior de la cocina._

_-Que haces?- susurró confundida._

_-No digas nada, se supone que Kag no nos habla de él.-_

_-Pero si no hace otra cosa.- _

_-Ya, pero calladita estás más mona, Ok?-_

_-Que mujeres estas...- y volvió junto con Sango a prepararse sus palomitas y refrescos._

_La puerta sonó._

_-Yo abro.- se ofreció Inuyasha._

_-De acuerdo.- le dijo Sango desde la cocina, pero aún así tanto ella como Rin pusieron oído para ver quien era._

_Inuyasha abrió la puerta para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con su mejor amigo._

_-Hombre, Inuyasha que tu haces aquí?- en un desliz, Miroku, lo llamó así, mientras veía como su amigo le hacía señas negativas para que se callara, pero era demasiado tarde. De la cocina salieron unas confundidas Sango y Rin._

_-Inuyasha?- preguntaron al unísono._

_-Mierda...- murmuró mirando al cielo.- __Miroku tu eres tonto.-_

_-Lo siento.-_

_-Cómo ? Cómo ? A ver? Que tu eres... que tu eres Inuyasha ?- Sango estaba a cuadros._

_-Jaja... que fuerte... jajajaja.- __Rin se carcajeaba._

_-Dónde le ves la gracia, Rin ?- preguntaron al unísono Sango e Inuyasha._

_-Dios, que ganas tengo de ver la cara de Kagome cuando se entere.- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara._

_-No. No digas nada. – pidió Inuyasha._

_-A ver, explícate Daisuke. O sea, Inuyasha, ay, como quieres que te llame?- preguntó una hastiada Sango._

_-En publico y delante de Kagome; Daisuke, solo espero que no la cages como el idiota éste. – dijo señalando a Miroku._

_Y unos minutos más tarde ya les había explicado todo._

_-No, me niego.- dijo Sango._

_-Yo no, yo te apoyo Inuyasha.- dijo Rin._

_-Y tu Miroku? Como eres capaz de hacerle eso a tu propia prima?-_

_-Yo...- Miroku estaba cada vez más nervioso._

_-.-_

-Que retorcido se volvió papá, no?- comentó la niña.

-Si, creo que aprendió de mi, sino no se entiende...-

_-.-_

_-Por favor Sango, no le digas nada a Kagome.- pidió._

_-No, se lo diré, y tanto que se lo diré.-_

_-Sango, por dios, no seas así.- pidió esta vez Rin. – Imagínate que te lo hacen a ti. Tu luego harías lo mismo, ponte en su piel. Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él. Después de que él que estuvo perdidamente enamorado de ella, y ella no supo apreciarlo y le hizo aquello se merece lo que él quiere hacerle.-_

_-Eh... y tu no dices nada, Miroku? – le exigió a su novio._

_-Él ya lo sabe, no quiero, pero es mi mejor amigo...-_

_-O sea que aquí yo soy la única que no esta en contra de Kagome, no?-_

_-Si.- contestó retante Rin._

_-YA CASI ESTOY!!- gritó Kagome desde su cuarto._

_Eso hizo poner más nervioso a Inuyasha, le quedaba poco tiempo para convencer a Sango._

_-Tranquilo, eso significa; me falta media hora.- intentó tranquilizarlo Rin que vio lo nervioso que se puso Inuyasha._

_Este se tranquilizó._

_-Por favor Sango...- le pidieron los dos a unísono, Inuyasha y Rin._

_-Ah... esta bien, pero que conste que yo no tengo nada que ver. Si pasa algo yo me desentiendo, Kagome es mi mejor amiga y no quiero enfados, de acuerdo?- les mandó una mirada de advertencia._

_-De acuerdo.- contestaron Inuyasha y Rin._

_-Ya estoy.- dijo Kagome apareciendo en el comedor. _

_Inuyasha se quedó embobado mirándola, se veía preciosa. Llevaba unos pantalones de pitillo azules, bastante ajustados. Unas manoletinas negras y una camiseta, color blanco, holgada que se agarraba solo de un hombro dejando al descubierto el otro y la rosa tira del sujetador. Sin maquillaje, solo con brillo en los labios y una cola bien alta sujeta al lado de su cara. Sencilla pero hermosa._

_-Nos... nos vamos?- preguntó Inuyasha saliendo de su anonadamiento. _

_-Si. Adiós chicas, adiós primito.- se despidió._

_Sango hacía grandes esfuerzos para no soltarle la verdad a su amiga ahí delante. Todo gracias a Rin que le estaba pellizcando el brazo para que se callara._

_-Adiós Kagome.- contestaron los tres._

_Y ambos salieron del piso._

_-Buf...- Miroku se dejó caer sobre el sofá._

_-Ay, ay, ay. Rin, porqué me pellizcaste?- preguntó enojada. _

_-Para que no abrieras la boca.-contestó de manera borde dejándose caer sobre el sofá junto a Miroku._

_-Desde que se fue Kimiko estas muy extraña, y pareces resentida con Kagome, que te pasa?-_

_-Nada.-_

_-Que mujer esta.-murmuró fastidiada.- Miroku te quedas con nosotras a ver una peli?-_

_&&&&&_

_Iban dentro del coche, un poco incómodos, extrañamente, no había motivo, pero por algo estaban nerviosos._

_-Son muy majas tus compañeras de piso.- comentó rascándose la nuca nerviosamente, sacando algún tema del que hablar, ya que no soportaba más ese incómodo silencio._

_-Si.- asintió.- Una es mi mejor amiga, y la otra es la borde de mi prima.- dijo rolando los ojos._

_-Déjame adivinar, la morena es tu prima?- vio como Kagome asintió.- Os parecéis mucho, pero borde por qué?- preguntó curioso._

_-Pues no se chico, pero desde que Kimiko se fue... Kimiko es otra de nuestras mejores amigas, pero se tuvo que ir.- explicó._

_-Aaah.- exclamó, ya sabía quien era Kimiko, no se le iban a olvidar las amigas de esa víbora, que no tenían nada que ver con ella.- Bueno, donde quieres ir?- _

_-No sé, donde quieras tu.-_

_-Mujer, si te he invitado yo, tienes que elegir tu.-_

_-Pues... no sé... llévame a tomar algo donde quieras, y luego damos un paseo, no?- propuso._

_-De acuerdo.-_

_Estuvieron tomando algo en la terraza de un bar cercano. Como aún hacía un poco de calor y el frío no mataba, las terrazas aún estaban abiertas. Estuvieron charlando mucho rato, contándose cosas el uno del otro, del colegio, de sus vidas..._

_-Ya esta anocheciendo, no crees que debería llevarte a casa?- dijo responsablemente Inuyasha._

_-Dai, no soy una cría, además, aún quiero ir a un lugar, si no te importa llevarme, claro.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios._

_-Uy... miedo me das...- dijo burlón.- Dónde?-_

_-Al mar.- _

_-Al mar?-_

_-Si, al mar. Si esta anocheciendo... yo quiero ver el mar de noche. Por favor?- pidió juntando las manos en plan rezo._

_-No hace falta que me lo digas así, tu sabes que yo te llevo donde haga falta.- al parecer su mentira... tenía tela._

_-Gracias.- exclamó tirándose a sus brazos y besándole la mejilla._

_-De nada.- subieron al coche, y él la llevó al mar, por capricho de la niña._

_Al llegar, salió del coche escopeteada, emocionada. Estaban en un mirador desde donde se veía todo el mar y el oscuro horizonte._

_-Que hermoso...- La vista de Kagome era espléndida. Todo era oscuro, pero la luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en el oscuro mar y creaban una imagen preciosa.-... el mar parece un lujar misterioso y tenebroso, incluso asusta, y el cielo, tan lejano... pero la luna reflejada en el mar se ve hermosa...-murmuró._

_-No tanto como tú.- dijo seguro, captando la atención de la chica._

_-Que?- dijo nerviosa al ver como Daisuke se le acercaba cada vez más, con claras intenciones de besarla...-Eeh...-_

_La agarró firme pero delicadamente de la cintura, acercando más sus cuerpos._

_-Dai... Daisuke, por favor... no lo hagas.- eso decía su corazón, su mente quería besarlo, ese hombre la volvía loca, la hacía salir de sus casillas tenerlo tan cerca, pero no, no podía besarlo... no después de aquel día... _

_Quería apartar la cara, pero la visión tan sensual y atractiva que tenía ahora del chico no se lo permitía._

_-Por qué?- preguntó burlón acercándose más, viendo como la chica se estremecía entre sus brazos._

_-No...- lo logró, logró apartar la cara.- Lo siento... pero no puedo. No por ahora...- dijo volviéndolo a mirar. El estaba con cara de confundido y decepcionado.- No te enfades, por favor, no es que no me gustes, porque me gustas, y mucho, pero... hay algo en mi pasado que me impide dar este paso contigo...- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.- De verdad lo siento, es que no te lo puedo explicar y...- pero se calló de repente al notar como él la agarraba de las mejillas y la tranquilizaba juntando sus frentes._

_-Tranquila, no tienes porque darme explicaciones... yo te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta... de acuerdo?- y le besó la mejilla._

_-Gracias...- susurró abrazándose fuertemente a él._

_De repente, y sin saber porque sintió una horribles ganas de protegerla. Por mucho que ahora la odiara esa sensación de protección... eso no le gustaba nada, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder al abrazo, y deleitarse del placer de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos._

_Volvieron al coche y él la regresó a su casa. No hablaron en todo el trayecto, hasta que llegaron, y ahí se despidieron._

_-Gracias por todo Dai.- dijo besándole la mejillas.- Me lo he pasado bien...-_

_-Y yo.- por cortesía, cogió la mano de Kagome y la besó, provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica, la cual salió del coche rápidamente, susurrando antes un "adiós", para que el no viera las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos._

_-A-Adiós...- susurró y la observó entrar al edificio con la cara baja._

_Subió al ascensor, las lágrimas no paraban de bajar descontroladas por sus mejillas. Pero no sollozaba, eran lágrimas silenciosas, pero mejor así, si sus amigas no la escuchaban estaría todo mejor._

_Al llegar, se secó las lágrimas, y entró._

_Dejó las llaves sobre la mesita de la puerta y entró al salón encontrándose con una sorpresa._

_-¿Hojo? Qué haces tu aquí?- sus ojos se habían abierto de la sorpresa, dejando ver más lo rojos que estaban._

_-Venía a buscarte para salir, pero tus amigas me dijeron que habías salido. Podemos hablar, a solas?- su tono se notaba extrañamente celoso._

_-Claro, ven.- fueron a su cuarto, y en el trayecto pasaron por delante de la cocina, donde estaban sus amigas, y empezó a ponerle caras raras. Sango y Rin no entendían nada.- Dime.- habló una vez entraron en el cuarto._

_-Has salido con él, verdad?- si, estaba celoso._

_-Perdón?-_

_-No, no te hagas la loca, has salido con Daisuke, cierto?- dijo seguro de sus palabras._

_-Hojo... si así fuera, eso no es de tu incumbencia, de acuerdo? A ti no te importa con quien salgo a con quien dejo de salir. Además, no vallas diciendo por ahí que soy tu novia cuando eso no es verdad, de acuerdo? Así que si me haces el favor y te retiras. Estoy cansada.- dijo educadamente._

_-No Kagome, tu sabes bien lo que yo siento por ti.- dijo abrazándola. _

_-Si, lo sé, lo sé perfectamente.- que irónico, esas palabras ya las dijo una vez.- Pero comprende, lo nuestro no puede ser.-_

_-Por qué no?- insistió._

_-Por que no. No puedo estar ni contigo, ni con nadie, ya no me interesan los hombres. _"Mentirosa..."_-pensó._

_-Cómo que ya no?- preguntó abrazándola más fuerte al ver que ella quería soltarse._

_-Mira, mi pasado es la respuesta a esa pregunta, y no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de contártelo, así que por favor, vete.- pidió quedándose quieta para ver si él la soltaba._

_-No, no me iré sin antes hacer una cosa.- _

_-Tu harás.- y vio como el se acercaba rápidamente a sus labios, pero ella fue más rápida, los esquivó y le pego tal guantazo al director que este cayó de culo a la cama.- -Ni se te ocurra intentarlo de nuevo, Ok?- amenazó.- Si no lo siguiente será peor.-_

_Y sin decir nada, Hojo salió del cuarto, se despidió de las amigas de Kagome y salió por la puerta._

_-Aaaah... maldita sea, un poco más y...- se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Así se quedó dormida._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola!!

No tengo mucho tiempo, ya que mi padre me a clausurado el ordenador, y esto lo estoy haciendo a extranjis xD

Solo espero que os haya gustado el cap, perdón por la faltas que haya y –a mi opinión- este cap me quedó pésimo y más corto de lo normal (y seguro que alguna falta de ortografía hay, lo siento), pero últimamente no se que me pasa, no estoy en mi mejor momento, aiis si no fuera por vuestro apoyo incondicional este fic estaría por lo suelos, de verdad gracias a todos.

Agradecimientos a:

**Kooriitha**

**Aio-chan**

**Yukino14**

**Kikyo-dono**

**Aome22**

**Setsuna17**

**Sonia sandria **

**Serena Tsukino Shiba**

**Ryomahellsing**

**The princess Izayoi**

Son todas las que me han comentado desde siempre, espero que mas gente se anime a leerme, plis. Espero con mucha ansia más reviews

Y ya, ya no puedo entrtenerme más, hasta el próximo cap n.n

Muchos besos, bye.

Atentamente:

Lady YuKiiKo


	7. Aviso, lo siento

**AVISO**

Hola!

Lo primero de todo quiero daros las gracias por leerme y por todos los comentarios que me dejáis, sin ellos no sería nada, pero lamento comunicaros que por culpa de mis malas notas (4 me han quedado) mi padre me ha clausurado el ordenador, por lo tanto no puedo escribir, ni publicar ni leer, ni siquiera catear, así que por favor les pido que esperen (y que recen por mi para no morir) y que de verdad siento mucho no poder seguir por el momento (pensad que el tiempo que he perdido para estudiar lo he dedicado a escribir, aunque estaréis pesando: pues valla, si ha perdido tiempo de estudiar, que es lo mas importante, para hacer esta caca de historias, pues vamos bien...)

Pues sí, quiero decir que a sido eso, me he desvivido y me he alejado de los estudios, así que siento no poder cumplir pero hasta que mis notas no suban y mi padre no me devuelva el ordenado (que ha devuelto al cuarto de mi hermano) no podré hacer nada... de verdad que lo siento muchísimo.

Por favor, esperadme, vale?

PD: Onee-chan, necesito tu apoyo más que nunca, espero que no te enfades conmigo, y necesito, aunque sea de lejos, que me animes, vale? Lo eres todo para mí, teQiierOO

Se despide con un gran beso

para todas, Lady YuKiiKo.


	8. Gracias por todo,,,

**Mi primer y único verdadero amor**

Capítulo 7:

_-.-_

_Era medía noche, todo estaba tranquilo. Dormía placidamente en su cama cuando de repente una molestosa sirena empieza a sonar despertándola bruscamente._

_-Eh? Qué pas...? __No! Esa alarma...?- se paró detenidamente a escucharla.- Mierda, es la alarma de mi coche!-_

_Cogió las llaves, bajó rápidamente, pero... ya era demasiado tarde. "Alguien" le había destrozado el coche..._

_-No, mierda... mi coche...- otra vez, las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos amenizando con salir. Escuchó las voces de Sango y Rin que venían tras ella viendo el desastre._

_-Kagome...- susurraron.- Tranquila, ya lo llevarás al taller.- entre ambas las subieron de nuevo al piso, la tranquilizaron con tilas y la metieron en su cama, y como bebé muerto de sueño, fue tocar la almohada y quedarse frita._

_&&&&&_

_Al día siguiente se levantó como si nada, se duchó, se vistió y se puso a buscar un número en su agenda telefónica._

_-Donde...? Aquí, aquí esta...- cogió su móvil, marcó el número y se acercó el auricular al oído.- ¿Toky? Si, hola, soy Kagome... Es que verás, algún gamberro, no se el motivo, se a cebado con mi coche y me lo han dejado irreconocible... si te lo llevo ahora me lo guardas en el taller, por favor?... si, ya se que es sábado, no te pido que me lo arregles, solo que me lo guardes hasta que me lo arregles... si? De verdad mil gracias... hasta ahora.- y colgó._

_Sus compañeras todavía dormían, así que no quiso molestarlas. Cogió las llaves de su coche, y como pudo, lo llevó hasta el taller. Lo dejó allí y se volvió a pie. _

_En el camino, y para no desaprovechar el paseo compró churros. Al llegar a casa preparó café, zumo de naranja, chocolate caliente y magdalenas. _

_Despertó a sus amigas y estas se comieron el maravilloso desayuno que les había preparado Kagome. Esta se fue a su cuarto a descansar y pensar sobre todo lo que le había pasado últimamente._

-" A ver... tengo que hacer algo con este desarreglo hormonal que tengo... a Hojo que le den, pero Daisuke... es cierto que me gusta, pero y si solo me gusta porque me recuerda a Inuyasha? No, no puede ser porque yo ya no amo a Inuyasha, hace mucho que dejé de amarlo... Además, no, miento, no se parecen en nada..."-

_-"Gran mentira la que acabas de pensar..."- habló una burlona voz dentro de su cabeza._

_-Perdón? Quien me esta hablando?- miró inquieta toda la habitación pero no vio a nadie._

_-"No busques, estoy dentro de tu cabeza."- dijo divertida._

_-Si, claro, al igual me creo yo esas tonterías. Debo estar volviéndome loca...- murmuró cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre la cama._

_-"No querida, no lo estas."- _

_-Si... esto es fruto de mi cansancio y estrés hormonal, aquí no me esta hablando nadie... no Kagome, tranquila...- se dijo a si misma._

_-"Que no!"- dijo enfadada al ver que la chica la ignoraba.-"Y no me ignores. Eres cabezota, eeh? Pues déjame decirte que yo soy tu, por lo tanto soy tan tozuda, y no me iré hasta que me hagas caso."-dijo decididamente._

_-Si, claro, como vas a ser yo, si yo soy yo?- se lió ella sola._

_-"Soy tu conciencia..."-dijo suavemente._

_-Aaah... mi conciencia...- repitió en el mismo tono suave para seguirle el royo y burlarse. _

_-"No te burles, voy en serio..."-_

_-_"Si, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca..."- _pensó dando un suspiro._

-"Y dale, que no estas loca, puedo leer tu mente... y se lo estas pensado... piensas: me estoy volviendo loca de remate, pero más de lo que ya estoy."- dijo triunfante.

-Esta bien... de acuerdo, tu ganas, no estoy loca, ahora dime, que quieres?- preguntó desganadamente.

-"Bien, al fin! No, pues antes te he dicho que era un gran mentira lo que acababas de decir, tú aún amas a Inuyasha tanto como lo amo yo."- hablo.

-Como que tu también?- preguntó, extrañamente, celosa.

-"Soy tu, querida, recuerda que tengo los mismo sentimientos que tú."- dijo burlona.

-Ah, de acuerdo, y si tienes los mismos pensamientos que yo, que es lo que "sentimos" por Daisuke?- la retó.

-"También lo amamos."- soltó sin anestesia.

-Oh... buena respuesta... si lo que yo, y supuestamente tú, quería era decidirme... lo llevamos claro...- si, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca. Estaba hablando sola!

-"No del todo, amamos a Inuyasha... y siempre lo amaremos, fue nuestro primer amor, con el cual TÚ fuiste muy cruel..."- dijo echándole toda la culpa.

-Ay, ya, no me lo recuerdes ¿si?- la interrumpió irritada.

-"Si, pero el ya forma parte de nuestro pasado, y tu siempre dices que hay que mirar hacía el futuro, porque dices que ahí nos encontraremos cualquier cosa. Pues Daisuke es nuestro futuro..."-concluyó.

-Mmm... mírala... y tiene razón la tía... es verdad...- parecía tonta dándole la razón a su conciencia.

-"Ah, al fin me haces caso... Así que si te tienes que quedar con uno ese es Daisuke, es el hombre perfecto para nosotras... imagínatelo, un futuro con él... En cambio, Inuyasha... ya no lo volveremos a ver en nuestra vida... Así que déjate de tonterías y quédate con nuestro Dai, si?"-

-De acuerdo, a fin de cuentas... tienes razón... ala, ya te puedes ir, gracias por todo.- la despidió hastiada.

-"De nada, para eso estoy mujer"-dijo burlona y se fue.

Kagome se levantó y se dirigió en busca de algo para comer.

-Chicas... me habéis dejado algo...?- preguntó entrando en la cocina, viendo como sus amigas se terminaban lo último de su desayuno. Pero comiendo como... como si no hubieran comido en años, la comida desapareció en milésimas de segundo... Fue un visto y no visto. –Aah... gracias.- en ese justo momento sus tripas sonaron sonoramente haciendo sentir realmente mal a sus compañeras de piso.

-Kagome...- susurró Rin.

-Lo sentimos... tendrías que haber avisado...-dijo culpablemente Sango.

-No. Tranquilas.- y se hizo un café junto con unas tostadas.

-Te has enfadado?- preguntó inocentemente Sango.

-Que no.- dijo dulcemente.

-Buf... vale. Pero como recompensa esta tarde nos iremos las tres de compras.-

-Qué?- exclamó la prima.-Y por qué tengo que ir yo?-

-Por que las dos nos hemos comido el desayuno que nos ha preparado Kagome y no le hemos dejado nada. Así que prepara tu tarjeta de crédito, porque esta tarde vamos a ser como la de "Pretty woman".- dijo autoritaria pero divertida a la vez, haciendo reír a Kagome y enrabiar a Rin.

&&&&&

Dicho y echo, el sábado por la tarde se fueron de compras. Cenaron en Mc'donald's, invitando a Kagome, por supuesto, y luego se fueron al cine.

El domingo no salieron. Kagome se quedó corrigiendo exámenes y Rin revisando las tarjetas médicas de sus pacientes... tenía que oír cada cosa... definitivamente la mente humana era algo por descubrir todavía... y Sango se fue a la clínica, le surgió una urgencia, una Yorsay se le había puesto de parto.

-Ya estoy aquí.- dijo Sango entrando al quirófano poniéndose; bata, guantes, tapándose la boca y cubriéndose el pelo.- A ver... Kira... Ya te a dado por parir hija, muy bien...a ver...- la perra ya estaba sedada y estirada boca arriba en la camilla.

-Va a tener que ser por cesárea, Kira no a dilatado los suficiente, y vienen bastantes y bien grandes.- dijo uno de los cirujanos que había con ella.

-De acuerdo. Bisturí.- otro le pasó lo pedido.

Primero desinfectó la zona y la limpió varias veces, después lenta y suavemente hizo una profunda, lo suficiente, raja en el vientre de la perra. Poco a poco se fue abriendo cada vez más... dejando ver cada vez mejor a los cachorritos que nacerían ya. Delicadamente los fue sacándolos uno a uno. Mientras, los demás se encargaban de limpiar y comprobar el sexo y la respiración de cada cría.

-Muy bien pequeñaja...- murmuró, una vez sacados todos los cachorros, para animar a la perra, que aunque estaba inconsciente se lo agradecía.

Rápidamente y antes de que perdiera más sangre de la necesaria, cosió la raja, limpiándola de nuevo. Envolvieron a la perrita en una manta y la dejaron descansar.

-Sango, ya están limpias, y todas son sanos y fuertes.- dijo otro de los médicos.

-Voy a verlos.- dijo entrando a otra sala donde estaban todos los cachorritos durmientes.-Dios, son hermosos, tengo que llamar a Atsuna para darle la noticia, que es la dueña y no lo sabe...- fue hacia la mesa de recepción, buscó en la guía telefónica, y seguidamente marcó un numero.- Atsuna? Soy Sango... Kira ya ha tenido a los cachorros, ven a verlos... si... vale... son hermosos... aquí te espero.- quince minutos después llegó la dueña de la perra. Esta quedó maravillada con las crías.

-Donde está Kira? Quiero ver como esta mi pequeña.- pidió.

-Por supuesto, ve con él.-dijo señalando uno de sus compañeros.- Te llevará donde descansa Kira.-dijo amablemente.

-Gracias.-

&&&&&

-De verdad Sango, muchas gracias por ayudarla.- dijo Atsuna cogiendo en brazos uno de los cachorros.

-De nada mujer, para eso estoy, soy veterinaria, no?- dijo con una graciosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Cierto, y quiero agradecértelo regalándote una de las crías.- dijo sin anestesia.

-Cómo?- los ojos se le abrieron de la ilusión.- De verdad?- vio como Atsuna asentía.- Gracias! Y justo me viene de perlas, porque las crías no las podemos exponer a la calle hasta el dentro de un mes, y en ese tiempo es el cumpleaños de una amiga, así ya tengo regalo.- habló con una alegría descomunal.

-Mira, esa será mi forma de darte las gracias.- y comenzaron a reír mientras jugaban delicadamente con los frágiles cachorritos.

&&&&&

Pi, pi, pi, pip. Pi, pi, pi, pip...

Clap.

-No...- perezosamente se levantó y se sentó en la cama.- Maldita sea... que asco tener que levantarse una hora antes, y encima con el frío que hace...- farfulló somnolienta abrazándose a si misma.

Pasó a la cocina, se preparó un café bien cargado y unas galletas. Se lo tomó rápidamente y se fue a duchar. Como agradecía la tibieza del agua recorrer su piel... esa sensación tan placentera... Lentamente salió de la ducha, se secó bien secada, el cuerpo, el pelo y se vistió. Unas medias un poco mas oscuras que el color de su piel, medio transparentes cubrían sus piernas, sobre ésta un falda vaquera yacía desde debajo de su ombligo hasta medio muslo. Una camiseta blanca tapaba su vientre y su pecho, y sobre esta un jersey de lana de hilo fino, color rosa pastel. Sus pies eran tapados por unos tacones color negro. No se maquilló, mas un poco de brillo en los labios y sombra en los ojos, y el pelo de lo dejó suelto.

Preparó sus libros, exámenes, y hojas. Se abrigó bien y salió a la calle. En ese momento se cagó en todo... hacía un frío de tres pares de cojo... ejem, ejem.

Apretó bien contra sí sus carpetas, se abrigó mas con la bufanda y lo guantes y comenzó a caminar con los ojos medio cerrados.

Comenzando a caminar empezó a coger calor, pero casi nada. Lo que no se creía es que si la semana que pasada no hacía apenas frío, y esta, había comenzado con un frío espantoso.

Además, que le diría ahora a Daisuke? Y Hojo? Dios, todo estaba echo un gran lío.

-¿Kagome?- un coche se paró a su lado en la carretera y, sacándola de sus pensamientos, la llamó el conductor.

-Daisuke...- murmuró al ver al conductor, pero aún así hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza y se acercó a la ventanilla.

-Que haces aquí con el frío que hace? Y tu coche?- preguntó curioso.

-Unos gamberros, que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que joderme el coche, y mira, ahora me tengo que ir andando, con el frío que hace y con el sueño que tengo.- refunfuñó.

-De eso nada, sube.- le dijo por sorpresa.

-Qué? No, eso ya es demasiado.-

-Venga, sube.- esta vez le hizo un gesto con la mano.-

-De... de acuerdo.- y subió.- Que calorcito...- sus facciones se suavizaron al notar el agradable aire caliente de la calefacción del coche.

-Aún queda bastante para llegar, si quieres, puedes dormir un rato.- comentó.

-Gracias.- se puso el cinturón, dejó sus carpetas sobre sus piernas y minutos después se durmió.

Inuyasha la observaba de vez en cuando, con el rodillo del ojo, y cuando paraba en un semáforo se la quedaba mirando. En más de una ocasión los conductores siguientes tuvieron que tocar el claxon y que él despertara de su anonadamiento.

-Cómo puede ser tan hermosa, la muy...?- preguntó rencoroso.

Poco tiempo después llegaron al colegio, y él aparco. Tenía que despertarla, pero le daba palo, se veía tan linda, así, toda dormidita... parecía un ángel...

Sin saber como ni por qué, se fue acercando cada vez más a sus labios, y cuando más cerca estaba más cerraba los ojos.

En ese momento Kagome despertó y entreabrió los ojos, viendo que Daisuke se acercaba cada vez más...

-"Eh? Me va a besar? Nooo..."- pensó.

En milésimas de segundo tubo que pensar algo, y que mejor que hacer que se despertaba? Aunque de una forma en que se supone que no lo descubriese...

Antes de que tocara sus labios ella se movió y emitió un leve gemido... automáticamente Inuyasha se alejó de ella, nervioso, haciendo ver que buscaba sus cosas.

-Te... te has despertado?- preguntó intentando aparentar normalidad.

-Ahora mismo... –murmuró pegando un bostezo y rascándose los ojos. –He roncado mucho? – preguntó burlona, al menos así relajaría un poco al chico, que aunque él hacia múltiples esfuerzos para esconder su nerviosismo ella lo notó.

-Que dices? Pero si tu no roncas. Al menos yo no lo he escuchado. –contestó.

-Ya hemos llegado? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Si. –contestó terminado de recoger sus cosas y seguidamente salió del coche, pasando por delante del capó y abriéndole la puerta a Kagome, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Que caballeroso... –dijo aceptando la mano y saliendo del coche juntos con sus cosas.

-No faltaba más... –contestó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Caminaron en completo silencio hasta entrar, donde Kagome se vio cara a cara con el director, ahí si que se tensó el silencio.

-Vamos, Kagome. –interrumpió Inuyasha viendo el incómodo y tenso silencio que se estaba acumulando delante suyo.

-Si. –dio una última mirada a Hojo y se fue con, para ella, Daisuke.

-Café?- preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a la máquina de café.

-No, hoy no, gracias. –contestó con una amable sonrisa que dejó embobado al chico.

Este se pidió su café y se situó junto a Kagome preguntándole:

-Ha pasado algo entre tu y él? –preguntó curioso.

-Él? A quién te refieres? –preguntó incrédula.

-A Hojo? –

-Ah, él... oye, que cotilla eres... –dijo con una divertida mueca en la cara.

-Ya... –contestó divertido.

-El otro día... cuando lleguemos el viernes el estaba en mi casa... y discutimos... se enteró de que había salido contigo y... –le explicó mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente.

-Entonces él esta...? –insinuó, aunque él ya lo sabía de sobra, sobre todo porque lo amenazó...

Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero note hizo nada, no? –la verdad, le preocupaba un poco ese tema.

-No... solo intentó besarme... –contestó tranquilamente.

-Joder con la tía...- susurró girando la cara al otro lado de Kagome para que no lo escuchase.

-Que dijiste? –

-No, que joder con el tío... –mintió.

-Ya... –en ese momento sonó la campana así que ir cada uno a su clase. Bueno, ella, a él ahora le tocaba guardia.

-Buenos días chicos. –saludó alegremente Kagome, entrando por la puerta. –Espero que hayáis estudiado, por si no recordabais hoy hay examen, así que no quiero ver sobre la mesa más que bolígrafo y tipex. –habló mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa y empezando a repartir los exámenes a los alumnos. –Como ya sabéis, disponéis de 50 min. Desde ya, suerte. –y sin más, se sentó en su mesa, mientras los alumnos hacían el examen, y se puso a corregir los de otro curso.

&&&&&

En 4º una chica de largos y negros cabellos murmuraba a su amiga:

-Dios, no veo la hora en que llegue la clase de Educación física... –le susurró a su amiga y compañera de mesa, la cual ya estaba hasta el moño de ver como su amiga no hablaba de otra cosa.

-Kikyo, eres cansina, estas pesada con el profe Daisuke... –le devolvió apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

-Es que me tiene loca... pero tu no has visto lo bueno que está? –preguntó por enésima vez.

-Que si... –contestó cansinamente- Pero no te has dado cuenta de que él esta tras la profesora Kagome? –sabía que eso la repatearía, a ver si así se callaba. Pero no...

-Ay, si... –murmuró tristemente tocándose las mejillas con ambas manos. –Y con lo bien que me cae la profesora Kagome... es hermosa... yo quiero ser como ella... –

Eso era el colmo, que se quería parecer a esa, oh no, si ya tenía bastante con una Kagome no quería para nada otra, y menos si era su mejor amiga.

-Anda, cállate. – sin más se puso a seguir la clase.

&&&&&

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Las 8:45. Algunos alumnos ya hacía rato que habían terminado.

-Los que hayáis terminado, si queréis, me lo podéis entregar ya. –dijo, y seguidamente numerosos alumnos llegaron hasta su mesa para entregarle su respectivo examen.

Se fijó en que una de sus alumnas estaba medio dormida, sencillamente parecía una zombi: estaba pálida, excepto las mejillas que las tenía como tomates, con los ojos entrecerrados, pero lo poco que se veía de ellos era blanco, balanceando la cabeza con intención de que no se le despegase del cuello al caer, con la boca entre abierta, se le notaba claramente que le costaba respirar, e intentaba no golpearse contra la mesa.

-Akemi? –la llamó, pero la niña no se movió- Akemi? –la volvió a llamar un poco más fuerte, y ahí la niña como un robot, se levantó y fue hacía donde estaba su profesora.

-Si?- contestó somnolienta.

-Cielo, te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupada, agarrándola de los hombros.

-Si... –confirmó. Aunque Kagome tubo que sujetarla, porque la cría se caía.

Posó sus labios sobre la frente de la niña, y vio que tenía mucha fiebre. Todos los demás niños de la clase estaban flipando.

-Akemi, estas ardiendo en fiebre, como vas a estar bien? –habló, mientras, se levantó por completo de la silla. –Siéntate aquí, voy a por un profesor de guardia. –dijo, dejó a la niña en buena posición, al menos para que no se dejase el cuello en la silla, y se fue en busca de al algún profesor que la pudiera acompañar, ya que la muchacha no podía sola.

Caminó lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitieron, resonando en el pasillo hasta que se topo con Daisuke.

-Daisuke, gracias a dios que te encuentro, necesito que me ayudes. –dijo nada más verlo a la cara.

-Que pasa? –preguntó preocupado al ver la preocupación de ella.

-Una alumna, que la tengo medio inconsciente en clase, y yo no puedo cargarla hasta la enfermería. Ayúdame, por favor. –suplicó.

-Claro, vamos. –y sin más, se dispusieron a correr, hasta la clase donde ahora estaba Kagome.

Al entrar, Daisuke divisó a la niña donde le había dicho Kagome, se acercó hasta ella y la cogió en brazos.

-Chicos, vosotros seguid el examen, ahora vuelvo. –y junto con Daisuke se fue a la enfermería. –Kaede. –así se llamaba la enfermera. –Esta niña esta ardiendo en fiebre. –le dijo mientras Daisuke la dejaba sobre la camilla.

La mujer, sin decir nada, se acercó a la niña, vio que tenía fiebre y que estaba medio inconsciente.

-Que tiene? –preguntó Kagome, nerviosa.

-Hija, tranquila, no lo puedo saber, pero creo que solo es un simple resfriado, cuando vuelva en si la examinare bien, quedare tranquila. –contestó.

-Gracias, su nombre es Akemi, Akemi Motoyama. Me voy que aquellos siguen con el examen, y seguro que estarán copiando. –dio media vuelta y se fue seguida por Daisuke.

-Gracias Dai, si no fuera por ti... –agradeció acelerando un poco el paso.

-De nada. –

-Mira esto... –vio como el chico la seguía y se dispuso a quitar los tacones y caminar silenciosamente.

El chico, por precaución y por claras señas de ella también lo hizo, menos quitarse los zapatos, claro. Y ambos se asomaron un poco por la puerta para ver a todos los alumnos hablando y pasándose respuestas entre si. Lentamente, después de ver eso, se alejaron un poco.

-Que niños... -mumuró Kagome con una divertida sonrisa en la cara. Se alejó del chico, unos metros más atrás y se puso los zapatos, empezando a caminar sonoramente.- Bueno Daisuke, gracias por todo... –dijo en voz suficiente alta para que los niños se callaran, y le hizo señas a Daisuke para que le siguiese el royo.

-De nada... –murmuró con una sonrisa burlona al entender la idea de la profesora.

-Chao. –y entró. –Como va chicos? –preguntó intentando esconder su sonrisa.

-Bien. –contestaron todos al unísono.

Toda la clase volvió a estar en silencio y Kagome apuntó en un papel a todos los alumnos que vio copiar.

Seguidamente sonó la campana indicando el cambio de clases.

Kagome recogió todos los exámenes, y rápidamente se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

&&&&&&

-Kagome... –dijo una mujer bajita, bastante joven, con el pelo cortito y castaño, entrando, después de picar, por la puerta, interrumpiendo la clase.

-Dime. –contestó.

-Tienes una llamada.. –se acercó a la mesa para hablarle en voz baja.- Creo que es tu madre y no tenía muy buena pinta... –comunicó.

-De... de acuerdo... –contestó como pudo, al escuchar que era su madre y que no pintaba bien. Los nervios empezaron a recorrerle el cuerpo, cogió todas sus cosas, por seguridad.

-Si? Mamá? Qué pasa?... –preguntó nada más situarse el auricular en la oreja. –Qué? Que papá qué?... –los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas... –Si... voy para allá. –colgó y cogió sus cosas. Empezó a correr pero al salir por la puerta chocó con Daisuke. Al parecer hoy solo iba a chocar con él.

-Perdóname Daisuke... –murmuró recogiendo sus cosas, e intentó irse pero él la agarró del brazo impidiéndole seguir.

-Que te pasa Kagome? –preguntó, al preocupó verla así.

-No, nada, tengo prisa, volveré en cuanto pueda. –dijo apurada.

-No, Kagome, hasta que no me digas que te pasa no dejaré que te vallas. –dijo autoritariamente.

-Mi padre está grabe en el hospital, y no tengo coche, tengo que correr para estar con mi madre, y de aquí al hospital hay media hora andando, que digo andando, corriendo, por favor déjame ir. –suplicó.

-Coge mi coche. –dijo sacándose del bolsillo sus llaves y entregándoselas a la chica.

-Que...? – preguntó confundida.

-Ve. –

-No, Daisuke, ya es mucho lo que haces por mi y un coche es sagrado. –dijo al salir de su trance.

-Que no mujer, llévatelo, si lo tengo a todo riesgo, si le pasa algo tranquila que no me afectará. –

-Oh, gracias. –le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Te lo debo. –

-No, tranquila, en cuanto salga voy contigo, vale? Ahora ve. –

-Si. –y comenzó a correr hasta legar al coche del chico y salir a toda carrera hacia el hospital.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holaaaaa!!

Muy buenas!!

Ya sé, hace mucho que no me paso por aquí, pero ya saben el motivo,

Y ahora , que son las 11 y cuarto de la noche, no me puedo enrollar mucho con ustedes.

Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews, si?

Gracias a todas y perdon por la faltas de ortografía que pueda haber.

Atentamente;

Lady Yukiiko


End file.
